Son of a Stag, Daughter of a Wolf
by Zephyre
Summary: Set in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. CHAPTER 18 UP Dumbeldore mediates a meeting between Harry and Pandora, as there is some explaning to do...
1. Cats, Casts and SoCalled Family

**__**

Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to the High Priestess J. K. Rowling, I have just raided her toy box. I will try to replace them all with minimal harm. The plot is mine and I am making no money from this

Okay this is my first fanfiction written because of the insistence of my best friend, so this story is dedicated to Ang for encouraging me to do what I love. This is going to end up quite long.

Rated PG-13, may rise if people complain about one of the later chapters

I also have one Australian reference in most chapters to make it closer to home for me.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Flames won't hurt me because I am my own worst critic anyway./i

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter One: Cats, Casts and so-called Family

Harry was not happy. The holidays almost appeared to have stopped progressing at all, slowing down like an old engine ill with age. Harry longed to be elsewhere, anywhere.

The Dursley's were as hospitable as ever, with Harry being forced to spend a significant portion of the break in the smallest of spare rooms and threatened with the closest under the stairs if he so much as put a hair follicle out of place.

Dudley was on yet another unsuccessful diet. He had grown so fat in the last year that he habitually turned sideways through doorways, though it made little difference. The lack of sugar and saturated fats made Dudley crueler than ever. As a result Harry's glasses were basically broken on arrival and the bandaids hidden from him, so for the first month Harry wandered around like Stevie Wonder, much to Dudley's delight.

Harry was clinging tightly to the stairs one morning as he headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast for the Dursleys. Too late he realised he stepped on what was half of Dudley's skateboard, broken in a tantrum. Harry flung his arms about wildly as he fell. Harry yelled out as inertia had him continue his trail, rapidly descending the stairs. He hit the floor with a heavy thud, landing just before a large pair of polished hush puppies.

Vernon's moustache twitched as he pulled Harry up by the collar of his too-big shirt.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Vernon was right in Harry's face; a purple cobweb of veins protruding against ugly red skin. "Why do you insist on being such a burden on us? You would have to be the most ungrateful _thing _alive."

Harry had no comeback, no reply. His mind was foggy with pain. He knew instinctively that something was broken in his arm, and he ached everywhere from various body parts hitting the stairs. He tried to straighten but it hurt, so he cradled his left arm gently and grimaced.

"Be a man, or at least the equivalent of a grown up _whatever-you-are_. Go and make breakfast, _now_."

Harry looked defiantly at his uncle momentarily, but turned, dejected and headed for the kitchen.

Somehow Harry made breakfast one-handed through the pain he thought would consume him slowly. During cleaning up Harry was told that he would be spending the day with Arabella, as the Dursleys had an important function at Dudley's school. Something to do with fees, funding and extra participation credit.

Harry showed up on the woman's doorstep, believing he was going to pass out from pain. If not, he was contemplating the creation of some diversion for Old Mother Hubbard and then somehow getting himself to hospital.

"Good Morning." Vernon formally greeted the swinging door. The little lady peered out into the sunlight; a couple of cats escaping through her legs.

"Hello Vernon, hello Harry. Are you alright?"

Vernon coughed. "Harry fell down the stairs this morning, clumsy thing he is. It appears he hurt his wrist but…" Vernon leaned toward the woman conspiratorially. "I think he may be acting up, you know, trying to get attention."

"I see," the stoic reply "Right. Well, come in Mr. Potter, I want to introduce you to a new cat of mine."

Harry's eyes rolled involuntarily, but halted midway as a tiny, marmalade kitten with blue eyes walked casually towards the door. It was one of the cutest little things. Not at all like Crookshanks or Mrs. Norris. Gently with his good arm Harry scooped up the ball of fluff and stepped into the smell of dust.

The door shut and a deep sigh arose from the little woman.

"Come here please Harry."

"What's his name?"

"Fagan. Now would you please put him down and come here."

Harry obeyed. The little lady lifted his left arm gently. "It's broken. Come on we'd better get that fixed."

Together they walked back out the door and towards the nearest muggle hospital, Fagan watching intently.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Coming back, hours later, Harry thought this attempt at fixing his spiral fracture was definitely up on the last time someone had tried to mend his broken arm. A white plaster cast shrouded his left arm from the base of his fingers to the elbow. It throbbed a bit and itched like hell, but the painkillers the nurses had given him temporarily made the world seem sort of dull.

Harry and Arabella rounded the last corner to discover Vernon standing on the doorstep, red faced and bulged-eyed. Without missing a beat Catwoman stalked up to Vernon and rested her hand on his arm.

"It appears young Harry here did break his arm Vernon. I would gently suggest that you ask your son to put his things away when he is finished to prevent accidents such as this."

Harry looked up, mouth wide. He had not uttered one syllable about the circumstances around his broken arm.

Vernon's face changed from red to maroon. "Right, um, yes, well. We'll see to it that it doesn't happen again. Good day to you Arabella."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye." Harry almost growled, momentarily hating the woman for not realising the repercussions of what she had said.

Vernon and Harry got in the car and Aunt Petunia started. "What did you tell her Harry? That it was all Dudley's fault? It is hardly Dudley's fault that you are careless and clumsy. How dare you blame my little Dudley for this."

Dudley sneered the whole way through the lecture. Harry wished the Avada Kedavra wasn't an unforgivable curse.

Aunt Petunia still thought that the sun shone through Dudley, and Dudley could do no wrong, much to Harry's chagrin. While Dudley was larger than ever, Petunia was skinnier. Her dominantly horsy features were gradually being replaced with something that more closely resembled an Emu. She still spent a significant portion of her time staring out the window, desperate to know the goings on of the rest of the neighbourhood. Harry wondered if he would walk down the stairs one day to find Aunt Petunia catatonic, forever staring out at something she wasn't supposed to see.

"You ought to get a whipping for telling Arabella stories about Dudley" Vernon's moustache twitched as if it were exactly what he had decided to do, but Harry had another card he had yet to pull out of his sleeve.

"I don't think that Sirius is going to be impressed that I am going back to Hogwarts with broken glasses and a plaster cast. If you add bruises to the collection than there is definitely going to be…words."

Harry occasionally used his Godfathers unprecedented status to his advantage, and it always worked. Vernon's pallor changed to a deathly grey and upon getting home, Harry was presented with the Bandaids.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

It wasn't too torturous, was it?


	2. Planting a Seed

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and am making no money from this.

A big thankyou to evil snapple pie, michelle, VyingQuill, lala, PotterPrincess and Nytd for viewing (bows, nose touching the floor) I am truly appreciative.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter Two: Planting a Seed

The day Harry broke his arm was the last day he had been allowed out of Number 4 Privet Drive. And boy did Harry feel trapped. Between Uncle Vernon and Dudley's huge masses Harry felt claustrophobic and longed for the feeling of a gentle breeze in his messy hair while riding a broom.

The holiday was slowly, slowly coming to an end. Harry was absently cleaning his glasses when a brown ruffled mess appeared at the window frame. Harry's eyes refocussed and he realised it was an owl from Hogwarts. Harry promptly untied the scroll from around its leg and picked up a piece of poundcake from Hedwig's cage. She stared at him darkly and turned her back. The Hogwarts owl nipped Harry's ear in appreciation and flew back towards Hogwarts. Harry quickly unrolled the parchment.

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

__

Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your Book requirements for this year are:

*Carnivorous Plants and Their Care: Venus Snap-Snodgrass

*How Star Trails Relate to You: Myst Divine

*Magic Throughout the Burning Times: The Fallacies and Truths: Rufus Everwire

*The Evolution of Dragons: Charlie Weasley

*Transfiguration: Beyond the Toothpick: Heather Groomwell

*Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five

Further requirements:

1 Dress robes for the Yule Ball at Christmas 

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry smiled at his booklist, especially Charlie Weasley's first book, then he wondered darkly if any of the books were going to bite this year.

A scream and something smashing broke Harry's thoughts and he hurried down stairs to find Mr. Weasley trying to console an hysterical Aunt Petunia.

'I do beg your pardon Madam, I had no intention of frightening you. I say this is an interesting implement, you must tell me what it is used for. Hullo Harry, what is that on your arm? Are you packed yet?'

Was he packed yet? Harry hadn't unpacked. He nodded gently.

'Good.' Grinned George as he came out from behind his father, smiling madly at Dudley, who for someone so fat, appeared to be trying to make himself very inconspicuous.

'Excellent.' Said Fred, walking out from the other side of his father, also grinning maniacally at Dudley, who had turned into a wobbling mass of lard.

'Hi Harry.' Ron said whilst coughing still in the fireplace. He stepped out, revealing an extra couple of inches in height and hair so read it was almost scarlet. Ron turned around and placed something on the mantle.

Dudley watched Ron and pondered his motive. It wasn't as though he would eat anything from them after the events of last time, but he was curious.

Mr. Weasley summoned Harry's things, including the still disgruntled Hedwig, bowed to Aunt Petunia who gaped like a whale shark and walked into the fireplace. The twins hastened to follow, but not before shooting Dudley a final grin.

Ron handed Harry some floo powder and together they stepped away from Privet Drive for as long as possible.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

I know it is a bit short, the next chapter will be longer I promise!!!


	3. Spanish Pixie

****

Disclaimer_: I own nothing except the plot and am making no money from this venture._

****

Rated PG-13 _for fantasy type violence, low-level language, cruelty and in this chapter sexual references. Hee hee_.

__

I will update this once a week, usually on Thursday nights (Australian EST). I wish I could do it more frequently, but life just keeps on getting in the way. J 

Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 3: Spanish Pixie

The kitchen in the burrow glowed with warmth and happiness. Harry couldn't help but smile before he even stepped out of the fireplace. This was the home he had always longed for.

'Hello Harry dear.' Mrs. Weasley walked in; arms spread open into a welcoming hug. Harry willingly hugged back. In some ways he felt that Mrs. Weasley was a lovely middle being, like Whoopi Goldberg in _Ghost _and he was hugging his mother on the spirit level.

'Hello Harry.' Ginny Weasley smiled shyly at Harry. She too had grown, and she had her hair out in a mass of ringlets that framed her pretty, pale face. Despite her apparent shyness there was something in her eyes that said so many things, some that Harry could only begin to fathom. Harry smiled hello in return. For some reason ever since her interaction with Tom Riddle, there was a pinch of sadness that existed between Ginny and Harry.

But Harry's still wholeheartedly loved the burrow. An oldish multi-storey house, not too ornate, and quite possibly standing via ways unknown to muggles as it looked like something designed by M. C. Etcher.

'Come on Harry!' Ron called. Together they raced up the stairs, only to stop on the landing of the second floor as balls of something which looked like glitter but had the consistency of glue were pegged by a couple of pixies.

'Quit it Tinkerbell.' Harry groaned. Ron looked at him blankly.

One zoomed in on Ron and bit his earlobe.

'You rotten little….' Ron grabbed the pixie, which only clung on harder with her little teeth.

Harry had a pixie that appeared more voyeuristic than kinky. Thinking he wasn't being assailed by miniature beings he took his glasses off and went to clean them on his shirt when he felt a slight pulling sensation on one of his shirt buttons. Harry put his glasses back on to find a little pixie grinning up at him cheekily while undoing the fourth button of his shirt.

'Aren't you a cheeky little…'

'Harry, help me!" Ron yelped half-hysterically. Harry looked up at his friend to find him looking like something out of a _Tool_ clip. About five pixies were biting his face and neck. One was clinging onto Ron's eyebrow, wrenching her jaw from side to side, asking him quietly if he'd been a bad boy and then moving a little further down the length of the eyebrow.

Harry laughed. He couldn't help himself. Just as Harry reached out for the eyebrow pixie he felt his fly lower and his pants dropped. Ron was holding onto the first ear pixie and the eyebrow pixie, but he still managed a grin.

Suddenly a swarm of pixies dived on Harry and Ron like bees to a field of Patterson's curse. Ron found pixies were biting and kissing any bit of flesh they could get, one was even starting to head down his shirt. Harry meanwhile was fighting with a madly giggling herd of pixies to keep his boxer shorts up. A small part of Harry was laughing; he couldn't believe a pack of pixies were trying to dack him and he was sure he had accidentally walked into a Gilderoy Lockhart nightmare.

'What in the world is going on? Sharp steps could be heard walking to the stairs. Ginny and Molly got to the stairs at the same time. Ginny laughed but Mrs. Weasley's face was ashen.

'George! Fred! You stop this nonsense immediately!' Mrs. Weasley's face was fast matching her hair.

'Are you sure mum?' yelled one of the twins from some place unseen.

'Fred and George. I'm warning you, if you don't stop this infernal nonsense you are going to wish that you were never born.'

'They weren't born' Ron muttered 'There was a mix up at the wizard hospital and mum picked up the spawn of Satan by mistake.'

Harry laughed despite himself.

'Spanish Fly' yelled the twins in unison. Suddenly the pixies swarmed up the stairs and out of sight.

Harry looked down at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and blushed slightly as he leant over and pulled his pants up. Ron glared up the stairs towards the general direction he thought his brothers were and plotted silent revenge.

Harry looked at Ron and again laughed despite himself. Ron's face was covered in tiny kiss and bite marks. One of his eyebrows now appeared slightly hairier than the other.

'What?' Ron asked testily.

'I'll take you to a mirror.'

Sure enough he walked Ron to the nearest mirror, a plain rectangular design.

'You sex bomb you.' The mirror growled huskily.

'Shut up' Ron angrily scowled at the mirror, then stormed up the stairs to his room.

'What's his problem?' The mirror asked Harry, who shrugged in reply.

Harry summoned his luggage to Ron's room, sighed and chased his friend up the stairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Hullo Harry, what can we do for you?' George asked from his perch, which just happened to be the rafters in the attic, the ghoul sitting next to him.

Harry was going to go and talk to Ron, but his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to find the twins instead.

'I think young Potter here wants to find out our trade secrets.' Fred was sitting by a desk gently picking up pixies and one by one placing them in their sardine can beds in what appeared to be a rather large, homemade birdcage.

Harry smiled at Fred. 'Quite right Fred. I know that pixies are nowhere beyond hi-jinx, but that was just a whole new level of crazy. It was like having a pride of little flying nymphomaniacs about. And what was with the biting? Did you let doxies loose on Ron?'

George laughed from his perch and swung his legs in amusement. Fred smirked at Harry and went to place the last pixie in the cage.

'Should I tell him George, or do you want to do the honours?

'Go right ahead Fred, I couldn't possible steal the limelight from you.'

Fred looked at George quizzically, shrugged at Harry and began. 'Right well, young George and I found out, quite by accident mind you, that pixies respond to a muggle aphrodisiac called Spanish fly.'

Harry raised an eyebrow; slightly scrunching up his scar and nervously scratched at the top of his cast. 'I don't think I want to know details.'

George jumped down from the beam and shook the dust out of his hair. "No you silly boy. Do you really think that Fred and I would need that stuff? We were trying out a new lolly variety; one that would make canary creams lemon by comparison. See young Fred here left a small phial of Spanish Fly near the pixie cage one evening.'

'And when we got up the next morning the phial was empty' Fred continued. 'We figured what had occurred, shut up the attic and did some tests.'

'Oh, God.' Murmured Harry eyes skyward.

'After a few trials and problems and a lot of laughs for the ghoul, we discovered that the dosage can be controlled and that it adds a whole new dimension to pixie pranks.'

'Today was our first test on other people and on the degree of control we have in an open environment. It went rather well, don't you think?' Fred was talking to Harry, but his attention was on the last pixie that he had been trying to keep in the cage. Apparently whatever the twins has given the pixies to make them docile and sleepy hadn't worked especially well on this young one and she was sucking Fred's pinkie and trying to move his ring finger to Merlin knows where. 'Stop it. Come on now. Keep this up and we'll get the ghoul to sing lullabies to you again.' The pixie pouted, yawned and snuggled herself into her sardine can.

'But why did the pixies act differently to Ron and I? And why did some pixies go to Ron while others came to me?'

"So many questions Harry, so many questions.' George shook his head.

Fred grimaced "We are not 100% sure to be honest Harry. We think that we might actually have two races of pixies here and that the aphrodisiac affects them differently in regards to actions and taste. We have much more to do before this is complete. So watch your back Harry.'

'Or should we say your pants.' George smiled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

To all my reviewers, I sincerely thankyou. All your comments are deeply appreciated.

**__**

SilverWolf: Thanks, you will eventually find out what Ron put on the fireplace mantle, but it won't be for a while, a couple of other plot bunnies got in the way in the meantime.

**__**

PotterPrincess: If you liked the twins in Chapter 2 I'm going to assume you liked them even more in this chapter. You will definitely be seeing more of them in the future.

**__**

Nexus: Thankyou for reviewing and I hope that this length is better suited to your tastes.

**__**

Chilidog: Yes, I am a plot Nazi; and I have a bad habit of making little things in chapters cumulate to something bigger later on.


	4. Ron's Self Esteem and Hermione's Hair

**__**

Disclaimer: I have temporarily raided J.K's stash and promise to replenish it ASAP. The plot is mine.

****

Rated PG-13: _for violence in latter chapters, sexual innuendo and cause I thought it was most appropriate._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 4: Ron's Self Esteem and Hermione's Hair

Ron was not happy. He couldn't understand why his brothers were so determined to make him feel as insignificant as a piece of Droobles Best blowing gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. All his life he remembered little of the twins but consistent teasing and tormenting. And despite their appetites for destruction they were popular. Very popular. Ron always remembered whilst in first year hearing a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw describing what they would do to his brothers should they ever be locked in a dungeon with them. Ron still winced at the memory. But no one ever thought of him like that. He was just the tall young Weasley, forever a red fleck in his brothers' shadows. Even now Ron understood the only reason most people knew his name was because of his friendship with the boy-who-lived.

Harry stepped into Ron's room, smiling at the training session occurring on Ron's Chudley Cannon posters. He also smiled at Ron, though it was a little absently. Thoughts were buzzing around his head faster than the wings of a snitch and he felt slightly dizzy.

'Harry?'

'MMmmm?'

'Why do my brothers hate me?'

Harry's head cleared faster than a nose injected with Spraytish. He looked at his friend and sensed a sadness and dejectedness that circled like an aura.

'Why do you think your brothers hate you?'

Ron sighed deeply. 'They always pick on me, testing out their new pranks. It's like cause they can't kill me using the Avada Kedavra they are trying to kill me with their experimentations instead.' Ron looked up at Harry, desperately seeking signs of support.

'Well,' considered Harry 'I honestly don't think that they hate you Ron. I think it is because you are available. They know on some level that it won't seriously harm you. Ginny is really protected by your mum so her availability is decreased. Ron they don't hate you.'

Ron shook his head vigorously. 'No, they don't like me. I mean look at those fairies; they tried to undress you. All they did to me was bite.'

Harry smiled gently. 'Fred and George don't know why the fairies acted differently towards you and me. Apparently they have more experiments to do before the fairies are perfected. 'Sides you did get kissed as well.'

Ron smiled gently. 'Yeah, I guess.'

Harry scratched at the top of his cast aggravated. He grabbed a quill Ron had out and shoved it down his cast and moved it around in a vain attempt to stop the itching that made scabies appear lame.

'What is that thing?' Ron looked at it as if it were about to growth teeth and attack the seaside summer resort of Amity.

'Oh, a plaster cast. I broke my arm again and this is the way that muggles heal broken bones.'

'Can I touch it?'

'Sure.'

Ron reluctantly touched the lumpy set plaster on Harry's arm. 'Cool.'

'Ron, how do you know about Satan?'

'Huh?' Ron didn't have a clue what Harry was talking about.

'You said your brothers weren't born, they were the spawn of Satan. I thought that Satan was a muggle concept.'

Ron smiled darkly. 'It is. You know what Dad's like. Well he brought home some muggle comics and I grabbed one and decided to read it. It was called Spawn. Have you heard of it?'

Harry nodded. He had never read or touched it. He figured he had enough darkness in his life, so he wasn't going to read about it as well.

'Ron, Harry, Hermione's here.' A voice bellowed up the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiled and raced down the stairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A honey cascade of Frizz spent most of its holiday in the Cambridge library. So did the rest of Hermione. Summer had been long and lonely. Being the only child of two dentists could be quite boring so Hermione lost herself in a world of writing. But something was absent. Two distractions, one with red hair and tea brown eyes, the other a head of black hair always ruffled like a baby cockatoo and glittery emerald eyes that never completely lost a slight essence of sadness.

As fantastic as it was to ride of the dorsal fin of Virginia Woolf's fish of thought, the ride was a little lonely when it was on one's own. Hermione was initially happy for the time spent with her parents over the break, but her two best friends could not be sufficiently supplemented by her muggle home and Hermione longed for Hogwarts and even for evenings spent under the invisibility cloak when there was study to be done.

Some aspects of growing up weren't as pleasant as Hermione had immaturely believed. Spending significant periods of time in the magical world had created a chasm between Hermione and her parents; something she had believed would lessen as she got older. So she found the holiday isolating. Just because she was muggle born, a mudblood, didn't mean she didn't feel alone in the muggle world. The nature of muggles was pastel in comparison to the technicolour existence of magic and Hermione found the blandness like brainrot.

How she longed for the sweet comfort of the burrow.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione's smile emerged as she stepped out of the fireplace. To finally feel that she was somewhere she belonged, somewhere that didn't make her feel as though she was alone on the path of life. People surrounded her whom she related to more earnestly than she had ever done with her few muggle friends.

Intelligence can often equal isolation, especially in the muggle schoolyard.

Hermione was wrapped in a six-armed, three-person hug practically before she stepped out of the burrow's fireplace. Their little band was complete. It was true that three could occasionally be a crowd, but having two genders broke it up a little. Ron grinned at Harry as he hugged Hermione. Harry smiled back knowing how Ron would jump at any chance to invade Hermione's personal space. Hermione grinned through the boys to Ginny, who had a smile in return, but it hinted at an alternative universe of thoughts. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the little scene, still caressing a gentle hope in her heart that Hermione would eventually join the Weasley clan till death do part.

The warmth Hermione felt at the burrow and for all those who currently resided in it thrilled her to the toenails. Unlike Harry, her home wasn't unhappy, but this somehow felt more like how things were meant to be. This was far more normal than the muggle world could hope for.

'Hi Hermione.' Smiled George as he hit the base of the stairs.

'Hello 'Mione.' Grinned Fred, walking out from behind his brother, appearing like bacteria replicating.

Ron and Harry let go of Hermione and turned, eyeing off the twins suspiciously, who feigned innocence through bad attempts at wide-eyed boyish smiles. Hermione looked at Ron and grinned.

'Ron, you look like you have been attacked by a pride of doxies, did you know?'

Ron's face flushed red for a microsecond, he shot his brothers with the evil eye, then broke into a genuine smile. 'Yeah, my bros here decided to experiment on me and Harry.'

Hermione briefly gave Harry the once over. 'How come you aren't covered in bites as well Harry?'

'Well, err actually…' a spider web of pink coloured Harry's cheeks.

'You see my darling Hermione…' purred Fred as he walked up to her and casually draped his arm over her shoulder. 'Our pixies reacted quite interestingly to a substance called Spanish Fly...'

Hermione simultaneously rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

'And…' continued George, draping his arm over the other side of Hermione. 'With Ron they wanted to kiss and bite, with Harry they were a little more…perverse, shall we say.'

'Nay brother, we shall not say, voyeuristic is a better word.' Argued Fred.

'It practically means the same thing,' Hermione volunteered and went to continue but felt something on her skin. A gentle sensation, like water running down fingers tickled the pale hairs of her arms. Hermione looked down and screamed. The little aforementioned hairs had grown teeth and were attacking each other, as one bit the other the colour morphed from a translucent blonde to a pastel rain which ran over her arm like an iceblock on a Summer's day. 

The other arm had a similar sensation and the interested young group gathered around Hermione's arm and watched. Little heads with broad smiles appeared. Cartoon eyes stared up at the group. One hair at the base of Hermione's wrist turned around to face its peers. 'One, two, three, four!'

The hairs in perfect unison started a surprisingly loud rendition of 'God Save the Queen.' The twins who had dismantled themselves from Hermione were hugging each other and laughing, soft tears flowing down identical faces. Harry and Ron were badly attempting to conceal broad smiles. Hermione was panicking as the two different plagues were rapidly approaching one another.

'Fred, George,' her voice like her breath, short and rapid. 'What is going to happen when they meet?

Ron furrowed his brow. 'Meet. What do you mean meet? How would they meet?'

'Ron you idiot.' Harry growled. 'The human body is covered in hair.'

'Too Right!' George said, trying not to choke on laughter.

The plague on both of Hermione's arms met and the music changed accordingly. The orchestra situated on Hermione's fingers started with a strong, atmospheric bass, followed by a matching drum that sent gentle vibrations throughout the burrow. Fred and George howled, their laughter bouncing off the walls. Ron was giggling gently and Harry vibrated from the laughter he was holding in.

'Wommmaaannnnnnn.' Yelped an alto, given Alvin, Simon and Theodore a run for their money.

The room cracked up, even Ginny, who had previously been the only other person showing any signs of concern laughed.

A splendid rendition of _'Dogs of War' _was performed on Hermione's arms and upper torso as the pastel rainbow developed like chickenpox and the quoir multiplied.

Hermione showed nothing but horror, wondering how she wasn't going to lose Gryffindor an infinite number of points for being a consistent class distraction.

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and into the crowd of dominantly laughing, blurry eyed teens, Hermione in the middle as their horrified Goddess to lay down to. Arthur smiled broadly and was glad that he had discovered this scene over Molly.

'Hermione,' he said gently. 'It won't last forever. Don't worry. The twins did it to me last week while I was napping and my eyelashes sang Saltwater, Brown eyed Girl and Pale grey eyes for half an hour than stopped. I think you just have to let it ware off.'

'The boys and Ginny might be dead by then from lack of oxygen due to over laughing.' Hermione showed no hints of humour. The music changed to the Battle of Evermore.

'Possibly,' smile Arthur. 'If not I'm sure that their stomach muscles will let them know that they are alive.'

Hermione grinned darkly at that thought and wished it upon the lot of them. Instead of being the centrepiece in a laughing ring Hermione pick up her trucks, stared darkly at the giggling troop on the floor and walked up the stairs to Ginny's room, the melodious finale of Battle of Evermore following her.

Maybe some things about the muggle world weren't so bad after all.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_10 points to your house of choice if you can pick out the Jaws allusion in this chapter_!!!

__ ****

Authors Notes:

Spraytish: One of those cold/flu/hay fever things that you spray up your nose.

Spawn: A dark comic book series by Todd McFarlane.

Dogs of War: Pink Flyod

Battle of Evermore: Led Zeppelin

Saltwater: Julian Lennon

Brown-eyed Girl: Van Morrison

Pale Grey Eyes: Pollyanna

________________________________________________________________________

****

Narcissa: Thankyou for the applause, It made me really happy, I hope that this is also to your liking.

****

Coconut-Ice agent h/h: I'm glad that you think that this is a hoot and yes it is going somewhere eventually. My writing teacher always told me to take my time in a story and that is what I'm doing. Remember that I also have a habit of having something small cumulate into something more important as time progresses.

****

Chillidog: Thanks as always, and yes I am very Joss Wendon-ish in that respect, but hopefully this won't become progressively worse as it goes along.

__

As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated


	5. Molly Weasley Sees Two Times Red

**__**

Disclaimer: I own non of it, J.K. Rowling owns it all except this plot which is mine, and I am not making any money from this.

****

Chapter 5: Molly Weasley Sees Two Times Red.

Dinner at the Weasley's was a rowdy affair. The teens minus Hermione all had aching stomachs from their happy little session. That didn't stop their hunger though. Molly Weasley couldn't fathom why the vast majority of kids came to the table gently holding their stomachs and why Hermione wasn't; but appeared to be wearing every piece of clothing she owned.

'Hermione dear, you must be hot in all that. Why are you wearing it?'

The twins shot Hermione a quick look. Harry and Ron looked gently at her through the corners of their eyes.

'I had a cold chill earlier this evening and so I put on some more clothing.' Slowly Hermione peeled off her layers until she was wearing the same amount as everyone else.

Everyone except Molly was watching Hermione, anticipating something, anything, but all was silent. Dinner wasn't though. A moment of silence in the Weasley household was rare and promptly broken. The ghoul in the attic started singing a whole lot of nonsense words and everyone jumped back into their traditional rhythm.

The conversation flowed and words were hungrily consumed, filling everyone with a fattening sense of contentment. Harry explained how he broke his arm again and aired his growing suspicion that Arabella may not be as muggle as she appears. Arthur Weasley rapidly changed the conversation, explaining that he wouldn't fix Harry's arm as Skele-grow was expensive and healing wasn't his specialty. Besides he didn't want Harry to have to regrow the bones in his arm twice.

Hermione briefly explained her holiday, giving enough detail to let everyone know that she hadn't been all that happy without actually saying it outright.

Just as Ron went to tell his buddies about some of the other pranks he had endured over the summer break, the sensation in Hermione's arms returned and the interlude to _'Hall of the Mountain King'_ started.

'Fred, George, stop that.' Molly growled absently, not paying attention to which direction the noise was emanating from.

Suddenly it got louder and Molly looked at Hermione, noticing the pastel rainbow on her hands, wrists, arms. Molly turned, her eyes wild with fury and stared down her twin sons.

'George, Fred. I am assuming that I am not being over presumptuous in supposing that you two are responsible for this?' The dead calm of her voice made it all the more petrifying, creating a deeper understanding as to why Snape could invoke such fear in his students.

'Mrs. Weasley, Please…'

'Hush Hermione dear, you don't have to stick up for them. It's amazing that I am not addicted to a calming potion with these two. Now….'Her eyes blazed back at her twins. 'Did I or did I not give you boys strict instructions to leave Hermione alone while she is here? I want you to fix her up now and if you so much as alter a single strand of hair on that girls head, or anywhere else you will be returning to Hogwarts in a series of pieces that Dumbeldore will have to spend the rest of the year **PUTTING BACK TOGETHER!**'

The foundations of the burrow shook and a single bit of plaster fell off the partician between the kitchen and the living room.

Fred and George had never looked so genuinely freaked out before. 'Yes, M'am.' Perfect unison as usual, but tinted with an unusual swirl of sincerity.

'Right. Now Diagon Alley is to occur tomorrow and there are to be no glitches. One single thing goes wrong and I am going to hold you two responsible. Got it?'

'Yes 'M.'

'Good. Now take Hermione up stairs and fix up this problem.'

They stood and left chairs scraping along the floor as they went, the sound of _'We Didn't Start the Fire'_ becoming fainter as Hermione ascended the stairs.

'Well that's that.' Molly flicked her wand and dinner started cleaning itself up. 'Get ready to go to bed. It will probably be a big day tomorrow. Good night Ron, Good night Ginny, Good night Harry dear.'

'Good night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.' Harry smiled as he headed up the stairs.

The Weasley parents smiled and watched Harry go up the stairs, then looked at each other and shook their heads sadly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Sorry that it is another shortie, next one is longer!!!


	6. A Trip Down Cobblestone Road

__

Disclaimer: I own none of it, None of it I tell you. Just the weeny wittle pwot. 

****

Chapter 7: A Trip Down Cobblestone Road

Clear pale faces arose early in the morning anticipating the trip down Diagon Alley. For some strange reason it was like an annual holiday to a place you just didn't grow tired of. Even Arthur and Molly were grinning, their eyes shining from an early morning arising and a mutually enjoyed intimate moment.

Ginny raced down the stairs ahead of Fred and George who were throwing little balls at her hair. The balls would unravel into Talrunes that would make like they were Tarzan.

Harry walked across the hallway to collect Hermione when he was tackled to the ground by Ron, who had snuck up behind him, yelped like a constipated seagull and grabbed him around the knees. Ron hadn't thought that it wasn't exactly a bright thing to crash tackle Harry from behind, and was very lucky that Harry hadn't be armed.

Harry expected all sorts of hi-jinx in the Weasley household, but that sort of physical contact came as a bit of a shock. For a terrifying couple of seconds Harry thought that Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters had grabbed him. It wasn't until Hermione stepped out and looked at the messy human pile on the floor that Harry found out the truth.

"Ron, it really isn't wise to do that to Harry, you probably gave him a genuine fright." She looked down her nose at Ron until breaking into a pretty smile. "Come on boys, let get breakfast." She put her hands down in a gesture of helping the boys up. Harry smiled at her and wondered how she knew him so well. Ron was his bestest of best friends, but 'Mione sometimes just seemed to understand him better.

Ron frowned at the secret smile club occurring between his two best friends, but he still accepted Hermione's hand. Ron hadn't meant to scare harry, but he had always wanted to have the friendly, manly rumble with his best mate and seeing Harry in the hallway had presented itself as the perfect opportunity.

Harry placed his cast arm on Ron's shoulder to let him know that there were no hard feelings, then wrapped his other arm over Hermione's shoulder and together the terrible trio headed towards breakfast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned as they threw floo powder into the fire. They held each others sweaty hands and walked into the fireplace after clearly and loudly shouting 'Diagon Alley."

Harry walked out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and smiled. He could understand why some people were drawn to alcohol if they were able to experience in a place like this. Ron walked out after him and smiled also, his freckles decorated with a gentle layering of soot. Harry wondered how Ron managed to do it. Hermione stepped between the boys and smiled at what you would think she would consider an unsavoury location. But Hermione loved the Leaky Cauldron as much as the next witch or wizard.

"Ah," Molly beamed at the trio. "You made it no worries. I have decided to let you explore alone, just be careful and don't waste your money. Ron, here take this, they should be enough for the books you need to buy. You will have to make do with the formal robes from last year. Be careful, all of you."

Ron's face fell. He hated the thought of another Yule ball, but hated the thought of having to wear those robes again tenfold.

Hermione watched the Weasley parents leave, smiling and greeting various witches and wizards on their way out the door. Harry felt Ron's shame and successfully guessed the reason for his crestfallen face.

"Ron," Harry said quietly. "I have to go to Gringotts, to get some money out and I was thinking, instead of buying you a separate Christmas and Birthday present this year, how about I combine the two and buy you some new formal robes?"

Ron looked up at Harry for a moment with sheer, pure gratitude before pride walked up and fumbled with his brain. Poor? Yes. Proud? Even more so. "You don't have to. I'll be right, maybe I can fake a sickie and spend it in the Common Room."

Hermione gave Ron her best scornful Headmistresses frown. "Don't be silly Ron. I shall put in with Harry for your robes and that way you should still get a separate Christmas present. Come on, you never know, new robes could make you look really cute." She nudged him playfully. Ron blushed right down to his toes. "No one could resist a Weasley in new robes." She gestured dramatically around the pub. "Every girl here not hit with the Imperius would have to be smitten."

Ron smiled and scanned the room. There were a few young ladies he wouldn't mind having around.

Harry had to agree, although his attention was drawn to a girl on her own, who seemed sort of sad. How Harry could tell from looking at her back he didn't know. Her lilac cape was silk and glistened like a purple waterfall. A single long dark tendril of hair was caught around the nape and dropped down her back.

"Come on Harry." Ron said cheerfully. "We've got to go to the bank and then you two are going to take me robe shopping."

Harry turned and followed his friend into the brick wall courtyard that led into Diagon Alley itself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It turned out that Ron was worse than a girl when it came to picking clothing. Sure he had bucket loads of Weasley pride, but that didn't mean you didn't take advantage of a situation when it presented itself. Madam Malkins had never had the fun of a Weasley being a little spoiled before.

Ron had claimed a change room and it therefore became surrounded by a multitude of robes sprawled in a manner reminiscent of a scatterbrain's bedroom.

"How about this one?" Ron stepped out, his hair a netted mess from the trying on and taking off of every robe style imaginable.

Harry and Hermione had grown bored ages ago; one could only handle so much of robes. The girls styles varied greater than the boys, but Hermione was sure that not even Lavendar or Pavrati would take this long. Harry looked up at Ron. "It's nice, I like the colour." He said unconvincingly. He did like the colour, but he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to shop for robes ever again.

"It is a beautiful colour Ron." Hermione marvelled at the colour which couldn't be described as blue-green or green-blue but neither and both in different shades of light. "It suits your complexion and hair colour." She added flatly.

One of the robe assistants meandered over unwillingly. "How does Sir find this robe?"

Ron smiled at him. He was the pauper being treated as a prince and he was revelling in the soft, yet crisp feeling of new robes, a feeling he was terribly unaccustomed to. "I really like it."

The assistant's eyes widened like a startled house-elf. "Really?" he coughed. "Lets see." The charmed robes slowly altered so they fitted Ron perfectly.

Hermione stared a little at Ron dressed so well and Harry smiled at the content glow that was strongly emanated from his best friend.

"What do you guys think?"

"Get it." They said, perfectly mimicking the twins.

"Ok. Can I get this one?"

"Certainly Sir."

Harry, Hermione and Ron left Madam Malkins and had to race around Flourish and Botts and the Apothecary to get back to the Leaky Cauldron before Molly had the opportunity to worry. It had even meant the boys gawking session at the new FireBolt LSE (Limited Special Edition) in the Quality Quidditch Supplies Shop window was reduced to a paltry couple of seconds.

The bookshop was significantly quieter this year and the bookkeeper in much better spirits. He had once again completely refused any sort of books with fangs and seemed to keep sliding off to a backroom and coming back even happier. Gentle whispers hunted at a restricted book of muggle drugs whose disappearance had corresponded with the better temperament of the old bookkeeper.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello there dears." Molly greeted her troop as they stormed into the pub again, but this time weighed down by various educational paraphernalia and carrying a Florean Fortescue cone each. "Got everything?"

Ron beamed at his mother. "Harry and Hermione bought me new robes for the Yule Ball!"

Molly's face fell momentarily and a quick, proud, hellish glare was flung at her son's young friends. Hermione caught it and winced.

"They are for Ron's birthday. Harry and I decided to go in it together. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gave her best smile.

Harry missed the reason for Hermione's explanation, but nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Oh you're both so sweet. Thankyou for always looking after Ron."

"Are we ready to go?" Arthur handed everyone some floo powder. He received a group smile in response, though Harry's was a little forced. Slowly the group disappeared into the fireplace and into some prior school preparations at the burrow. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

As always all reviews are deeply appreciated

****

Jagged Epiphany formally known as PotterPrincess: _Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!!! Thanks for all the catch up reviews and to answer your question I usually get my inspiration for the twins from my little bouts of Insomnia or uni overload._

****

Silverwolf: _Thanks again for reading and your continual supportive and interested comments, all things will be answered in time._


	7. Lets Fight Until Six and then Have Dinne...

**__**

Sorry that this is so late, I went away for a couple of weeks on a much needed holiday which wasn't exactly close to any internet access. 

Disclaimer: Non of it is mine except the plot and I am making no money from this.

****

Chapter 8: Lets Fight Until Six and then Have Dinner

Molly Weasley's eyes glistened with motherly tears as she stood on platform 9&3/4 looking at her troop about to leave her for another year at Hogwarts. Fred and George were teasing Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers and turned her back indignantly on them. So they would move to her front and start again. This created a cycle like a crazy clock with the sole aim of making Hedwig dizzy. It wasn't all that successful, but it was fun regardless.

'George, Fred, leave that bird alone.' Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Hermione checked her trunks and patted Crookshanks absently. He stretched and pushed her hand away with one of his paws.

The atmosphere on the platform was the usual mix of emotions forming a somewhat confusing elixir. First Years looked wide-eyed and frightened, their parents looked even worse. The other years were catching up, creating a form of chaos that only Hogwarts students could.

'Trevor, Trevor where are you?' Neville Longbottom was fulfilling his yearly ritual, searching for his wandering toad. Down on his hands and knees, looking through a myriad of shoes, legs, robes and luggage.

'Come on everyone, you have to leave.' Molly smiled through her glistening eyes.

'Thankyou Mrs. Weasley.' Hermione kissed the older lady's cheek gently.

'Quite all right dear, it is always a pleasure.'

'Bye Mum.' Fred kissed one cheek.

'Seeya Mum.' George kissed the other.

'Goodbye George and Fred. Please be good this year, I don't want to have to send any howlers!' She shouted after them as they ran towards Lee Jordan.

'Good bye Mrs. Weasley.' Harry smiled up at the gentle face, attached to a body that enveloped him into a tight bear hug.

'Bye Harry. Be a Good boy.'

'Bye Mum.' Ron rested his hand on her shoulder and looked down at his mother for what he thought was the first time.

'Ron, be good. My you're getting tall. Look after Harry please.' Her eyes looked up at him, worry now filling them more potently than tears.

'Don't worry Mum, I will.'

Ron and Harry helped Hermione steer her luggage trolley and headed toward the train while Molly said goodbye to her only daughter.

'Ron?' Harry looked at him over the top of his once again fixed glasses.

'MMMMmmmm?' Ron was watching Seamus Finnegan put a mouse down Susan Bone's robes.

'Why do you have to look after me?'

'What?' Ron still wasn't looking at Harry.

'Your Mum. She said you have to look after me. I want to know why.'

'Oh, you know what Mum's like; she worries about you all the time. Come on we better hurry if we want an compartment to ourselves.'

Together they got on the train, waved Goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and headed towards Hogwarts.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'I'm stuffed.' Ron groaned, holding his belly.

'I feel sick.' Harry moaned while trying to catch a chocolate frog which had escaped.

'Well,' Hermione said in that tone that made your in-built lecture radar light up. 'If you both hadn't insisted on buying and then eating everything on that trolley you would probably feel a fair bit better.'

'Yes Mother.' Ron said in a singsong voice. Harry snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then put her head back in _Hogwarts: A History (revised)._

Right on cue Draco meandered in, Crabbe and Goyle filling the doorway behind him.

'Nice Potter. Very Nice. What exactly does it do?' Malfoy reached towards Harry's plaster cast menacingly.

'Honestly,' whined Hermione. 'If you boys are going to fight before we even get to Hogwarts, I daren't think what kind of a year we are going to have. At least take it outside, would you?' She never even looked up.

Harry stood to oblige, Malfoy got the hint and looked at his cronies, then walked out anticipating their following. Ron carefully grabbed Draco's wand as he brushed past out the door.

Ron smirked evilly at Twiddledee and Twiddledum. 'Stupefy!' he pointed his wand at the two thugs, who blinked in reply.

Hermione gave her best Sarah Bernhart sigh. 'You can't stupefy that which is already stupid. Petrificus Totalus!'

Draco oblivious to the occurrences behind him turned and faced his flunkies. 'Well?'

Crabbe and Goyle stood there, eyes blankly staring into oblivion and swaying wildly.

'Looks like it is just you and me Malfoy.' Harry growled while acknowledging a gentle nod from Ron.

In the hallway the boys swayed in time with the music of the train. Back and forth, like a two beat tempo kept on a conductor's wand. The boys stood and faced each other, dangerously encroaching on the other's personal space.

'Why Potter? Why continually hang around with a Weasel and a mudblood? The boy who lived could have any friends he wanted. Instead he picks up the marsh-mud of the magical world.' Draco couldn't find his wand, and verbal taunting was the next best thing to hexes.

Harry had his wand with him, but was in muggle thinking mode and wasn't really a part of his first retaliation instinct. Instead he decided to show Malfoy exactly what a plaster cast could do. "I would rather associated with a Weasley and a muggle-born than some self-important, inbred full blood who is likely to turn to the dark side in a given second.'

Draco looked at Harry, an undefinable expression crossing his dial, then made a quick move straight at Harry, whom didn't hesitate at ducking and then pinning Draco to the vibrating train wall. 'I'll show you exactly what this thing does.' Harry started hitting Draco on the head repeatedly with his cast arm.

George Weasley stepped out from visiting Lee Jordan, looked at the scene before him and smirked. Fred walked into George's back, looked over his brother's shoulder and reflected his expression.

'Oi Harry! Give the pale little guy a chance.'

Harry looked up at the twins, giving Malfoy the opportunity to slide out and start retreating up the train. Fred and George did their best Crabbe and Goyle impersonation, standing shoulder to should in the walkway.

'We just want to help"

'We want to make you strong.'

Draco's icy eyes blazed. 'I'll die before accepting help off a Weasel.'

George winced and whispered in his brother's ear. 'Could you imagine the howler we'd get off mum if we killed Draco?'

'Dad probably wouldn't be too disappointed though.' Came the jovial reply

The twins smiled 'We could arrange that.'

Malfoy's eyes widened momentarily.

'Seriously, we just want to even it up a bit. We want to make you strong.' George and Fred grabbed Draco and shoved a butterscotch and spinach tasting tablet into his throat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Authors Notes:

* 'Lets fight until six and then have dinner.' Is an obscure quote from the Twiddledum and Twiddledee Chapter of 'Through the Looking Glass' by Lewis Carroll.

Sarah Bernhart: An overly dramatic actress of a bygone era (they were still called actresses back then.)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thanks for all the reviews and support it is much appreciated!!!


	8. Pale Popeye

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and long to J. K. Rowling, I have just borrowed them for a while for my own means. Nothing is mine except the storyline and I am not making any money out of this.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 9: Pale Popeye

The twins struggled to keep Malfoy still and keep the tablet in his mouth. George held onto Draco's arms and legs while Fred held onto his mouth and tried to rub Draco's throat, trying to get the tablet to slide down his oesophagus. Harry watched, not exactly sure what to think or do. The twins used a series of spells on Malfoy to keep him still and to make the tablet go down his throat. Draco's eyes blazed, giving not so gentle hints at how terrifying Lucius was in death eater mode.

The twins stepped back and took the spells off Draco, who stood quite still and felt quite strange. Suddenly his arms began to grow and muscle definition popped up under his milky skin. Harry wondered why the twins wanted to genuinely assist Draco, but by the time a frown reached his face he realised that he needn't worry. Sure Draco was strong looking all right, in a disproportionate albino gorilla sort of way. His arms dangled past his ankles, not quite touching the floor and the muscle bulk was something Draco clearly could not handle.

The twins were in hysterics, looking at this pale, pathetic Popeye, minus the anchor tattoo and pipe, massive arms bulging out of his lithe frame.

'Go for it Draco. Have some fun with Harry.'

Harry was smirking. He may not have the extensive study capacity or brains of Hermione, but he did understand a couple of things about human anatomy.

Draco tried to step forward, but failed. Instead he travelled rapidly toward the train's floor, as his centre of balance was altered and his shoulders outweighed the rest of his frame. Draco stopped himself by resting his knuckles on the floor.

Harry laughed aloud, bringing Ron and Hermione out of their compartment. Ron took one look at Draco and laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed herself a smile.

"I suppose this is one of your new inventions.' Hermione stared at the twins whose grins appeared to be preparing to extend past their befreckled faces.

'It is.' Again with the unified baritone. 'It's called a Popeye Pickle. Dad brought home a heap of comics and stuff and this one called '_Popeye'_ inspired us to have a little fun.'

Draco altered himself to use his second arm to keep him propped up. His shrunken head set between Hulk Hogan shoulders looked like an angry pimple ready to be popped. Only his clear eyes blazed with resentment, vividly plotting a terrifying revenge.

'How long does it last?' the pimple asked coldly.

'About as long as canary creams we think.' Fred said honestly. 'Why don't you experiment with your new you?'

Draco eyed Fred off suspiciously, wondering why on earth Fred was so curious. The truth was this was also a test run, the twins wanted to know what capabilities this newfound strength did to a person.

Draco glared as his onlookers watched his every twitch. Slowly he rested all his weight on one arm and lifted the other; slowly straining under the mass his body wasn't accustomed to. He twiddled his fingers, they all worked. Slowly he examined his arm as if it were an intricate artwork. He dropped it, then it flung out; fist clenched in a punch aimed straight at George.

Like a world caught in slow motion George slowly shut his eyes and anticipated the impact. A gentle touch like hands caressing a lover's face reached George's nose then stopped. George opened his eyes to find Draco's bones had returned to standard size, but skin dangled from his bones like a shirt that was way too big in the arms.

Return to standard play.

Fred smirked darkly, but the terrible trio didn't. They looked almost genuinely concerned at their Slytherin nemesis. Fred who was slightly more the magic/scientific brain of the twins worked through the ingredients of Popeye Pickle in his head, trying to establish the cause of Draco's current condition.

'What have you done to me?' Draco shrieked.

George looked at Fred who frowned. 'I'm not sure.'

'Repairo skin.' Ron pointed Draco's wand at Draco. Slowly like a retreating reptile Draco's pale skin shrunk back onto itself.

Draco stormed up to Ron and snatched his wand back. 'You are lucky that worked Weasley.' He snapped, then stormed back to his apartment and slammed the door.

'Don't I know it.' Ron smiled at Harry. 'Could you imagine being bitch-slapped with one of those things? It would make the Cat 'O' Nine Tails feel like a feather.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	9. Dead Faints and Swinging Doors

**__**

Disclaimer: None of it's mine except this storyline, please don't sue me it wouldn't be worth the legal fees and I am not making any money from this anyway.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 9: Dead Faints and Swinging Doors

The Great Hall glimmered with gentle light thrown from the stars and candles. The Gryffindor table was loud and happy. Extraordinarily vocal discussions were occurring about anything that was of remote interest. Harry was frustratingly quiet though. Watching the nervous first years his attention was drawn to a tall girl at the front who evidently wasn't a first year. She gently fidgeted and looked confidently at Professor McGonagall who appeared to be having an attempt at conversation. There was something familiar about her that Harry couldn't place.

'Harry, oi Harry! You have a Filibuster Firework down your robes!' Ron yelled in Harry's ear, pulling him out of his reverie.

'George and Fred Weasley please don't force me to take points off Gryffindor already.' McGonagall snapped as she extinguished the firework in Harry's robes. Harry eventually got it out and held it up to her.

'But Professor McGonagall we promised Mum we would have a good year.' George smiled angelically at his Professor.

McGonagall's eyebrow raised and she stifled what appeared to be the beginnings of a gentle grin. 'I think Mr. Weasley what you promised your mother was that you would be good this year. Please refrain from breaking it on the first day.'

'Too late.' Ron audibly muttered. Harry and Hermione smiled.

Dumbeldore stood up and an unanimous silence entered the hall. All eyes were cast on the old man with the cascading white beard standing tall at the head of the teacher's table. 'I would like to welcome back all the students to Hogwarts. To the First Years welcome! I am Albus Dumbeldore, your principal. Until Christmas this castle will be your home and I would like you to treat it as such. However like any home there are rules. You are not to leave your house common room after 10pm and you are not under any circumstances walk the grounds of Hogwarts after dark.' He shot three Fifth Year Gryffindors a glittering eye, which then shifted a little further down the table to two identical redheads. 'The forbidden forest is still out of bounds Messrs Weasley.' Dumbeldore smiled momentarily before continuing. 'We are a family here, and I am like your father. As your father I have a duty to make sure you are safe in our home. To the older years, it is with sincere regret that I must once again tell you that all trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled until further notice.'

A loud angry murmur arose from the belly of the hall and many of the students looked at Harry. The tall girl at the beginning of the sorting hat queue looked at him too, but she smiled warmly. Harry smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. The feeling he had when he realised Cedric Diggory was dead had decided to revisit. A pool of emotion swept over Harry and the stars and candles spun wildly above his head just before his world was painted black.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Poppy Pomfrey nervously paced the hospital ward of Hogwarts, her steps resonating off the walls of the quiet room. Superstition came hand in hand with being a witch and Poppy believed it a terrible omen that Harry was required to visit her on the very first day back, even before the first years had been sorted. The broken arm wasn't a problem, she expected that Harry would have visited her tomorrow once his timetable was established and he had some free time. It was the dead faint that concerned her. No one had reported any prior pain from Harry's scar before he fainted; it was as if he had just let go of consciousness for a while. Poppy was a great medi-witch, but she couldn't work out how to revitalise Harry. She had tried pepper-up and a couple of potions associated with fainting, but Harry slept soundlessly on. 

Ron and Hermione had followed Snape who was carrying Harry to the hospital. Why he didn't use mobilicorpus no one was sure, not even Severus himself. Snape tried to shoo them in a way that only Snape could, but it was to no avail. Damn Gryffindor bravery and nerves. Snape obtained a stretcher and dropped Harry on it. 'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I trust that you will not get in Madam Pomfrey's way.' The voice was at it's characteristic low, but had gentle flecks of something that seemed very uncharacteristic. Concern.

'Yes Sir.' Hermione and Ron felt like impressionable first years again.

Snape, Ron and Hermione all explained what had happened the best they could. Poppy smiled that magnificent nurses smile that says 'everything will be fine' and then told Harry's little entourage (Snape included) to go back to the Great Hall and leave her to do her work.

That had been hours ago. Harry's no longer broken arm was gently resting on his torso and his breathing was even, but that was the only sign of life. Thus far Harry hadn't stirred and nothing Poppy had done appeared to make any difference

Poppy paced again, the methodical 'flwop' of her shoes the only thing that relaxed her.

Suddenly the doors at the far end of the hospital wings swooshed open.

Harry still unconscious bolted upright and let out a very loud yell.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Where has Harry seen the girl in the sorting queue that is not a first year? Any guesses? She did get a brief mention earlier and this is one of the questions of my story that I don't actually answer.

As always all review are deeply appreciated.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Jagged Epiphany: Thanks as always for the reviews. I shall be watching out for your updates. Congrats on finishing your HSC, I hope it all goes well for you.

**__**

Moosemuch: I didn't say that did I? The reference is a little more obscure than that, but thanks for trying.


	10. Pumpkin Juice with a Twist

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Pandora Romulus, even she doesn't like me claiming her. I also own the storyline but am not making any money from this venture. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 10: Pumpkin Juice with a Twist.

The students in the Great Hall watched awe-struck as the Professor in charge of Slytherin carried the boy-who lived out the door towards the hospital wing, followed by Ron and Hermione. Ginny stood to follow, but Fred pushed her back down gently, talking quietly and reassuringly in her ear. Why he didn't use _mobilicorpus_ no one knew, not even Snape himself.

Dumbeldore hadn't moved, it was almost as though Medusa had looked him in the eyes. He was watching no one and everyone in a moment. Searching for signs hinting at foul play or to raise suspicion. Almost all students reacted normally, silent shock followed by confused chatting. The First Years appeared even wider eyed and frightened than before. The girl standing in the front didn't though. She stared back at Dumbeldore with an air of confidence Dumbeldore couldn't remember feeling in one so young. It wasn't sinister though. Cool, but not dark. Draco Malfoy could be a different story though. The sneer that painted his face could easily achieve full marks in an evil face pulling competition.

'Would everyone please BE QUIET!' Dumbeldore's voice broke the halls rumbling. 'We will go ahead as usual. Minerva?'

Minerva McGonagall nodded and placed the dark and grotty looking sorting hat on a lone stool in front of the teacher's table. The hat shook as if ridding itself of recently accumulated dust and started its annual rhyming banter. Once finished Professor McGonagall unravelled a long parchment.

'Pandora Romulus.'

The older looking girl stepped up and looked quite nervous for the first time. McGonagall gently placed the hat on Pandora's cascading black hair; and there it stayed for quite a while.

'Hhhmmmm, you are an interesting start to the year; you are certainly going to make life interesting here. Have qualities of all the houses Hhhmmmm interesting. Intelligent, yes and loyal, but with a cunning and dark edge. Too much lively mischief and nobility for Slytherin though. You are definitely not going to be a bore, I think you are best suited for GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table cheered, but it appeared to be lacking some of the oomph of prior years, as the absence of Harry, Hermione and Ron was felt strongly. Pandora looked up at them and smiled a little sadly. Lee Jordan and Lavendar Brown gasped gently. Pandora's hair was the colour of Snape's, but it was silky, clean and fell down to the small of her back, but it was her eyes they stared at. The colour of aged glass, they gave her a unique beauty which automatically intrigued the onlooker. Ginny looked up and smiled then shuffled across in an invitation that Pandora took. Hermione and Ron came back about 1\4 of the way through the sorting. They smiled at the new First Years sitting at the edge closest to the front.

'How is he Ron?' A wide-eyed and pale Ginny asked.

'We don't know,' Hermione replied 'Madam Pomfrey asked us to leave after we explained what had happened. You know, even Snape almost seemed concerned. Hello who are you?'

Ron turned in Ginny's direction and gasped. Pandora laughed. 'I'm Pandora,'

'Hermione and this is Ron.'

'Hi.' Ron just managed to spit out.

'What year are you in Pandora? You really don't look like a first year.'

Pandora locked eyes on Ron and threw away the key. "I'm not a first year. I'm in fifth year and transferred…'

Hermione thought Ron must have been trapped in a part-veela's gaze. She knocked him gently in the back to break his vision.

'Not from Durmstrang, you don't look right.' Ron said, coming slowly back.

Pandora laughed gently. 'I don't look right? Thankyou very much Ronald Weasley.'

'Your accent,' said Hermione, ever the wannabe Sherlock Holmes. 'Its not British or even European, I would say that you are Australian.'

'Ten points to Hermione of Gryffindor. I transferred from Wombarra in Mullumbimby, Australia.'

'Are you a fullblood?' Seamus Finnegan asked

'What does that have to do with anything?' The coldness like shards of ice straight back at Seamus.

'Sorry. It's just…'

Everyone left Pandora alone after that until 7/8 of the way through dinner.

'Miss Romulus?' Professor McGonagall looked down at Pandora through the stronger part of her glasses. 'Professor Dumbeldore would like to see you at once.'

The group watched her stand up to leave with Dumbeldore then looked back down at their table to find their pumpkin juice had turned the colour of blood.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Wow, I was totally blow away by all the reviews Thanks muchly everyone.

Jagged Epiphany: Trust me, it develops. I hope that this is up to your standards.

TrueFan: Yes, it is the girl in the leaky cauldron, well done. Sorry this isn't very long, they very slowly do get longer though. Thanks muchly for reviewing.

Kram Nebuer: Thankyou for your review!!! It gave me a massive smile for an hour or more!!! I usually update once a week, but have been rather busy with uni lately with uni and work.


	11. Dreamscape

**__**

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except Pandora Romulus and the Plot, the rest are temporarily borrowed from J.K. Rowling and I promise that I will put them back relatively unharmed and without making any money.

****

Chapter 11: Dreamscape

Harry was walking through the castle. He was searching for something, but he didn't know what. Everything was silent. Suddenly the world darkened, like a shadow had blackened the sun. Harry wandered blindly.

A door opened and Harry looked inside. A single candle lit the room; it's light bouncing off the walls. Fluffy was on his back, tongues hanging out. Hagrid was patting Fluffy's stomach and the dog was drooling contentedly. 

Hagrid looked up at the door. 'What are yer doin 'ere 'Arry? Yer don't belong 'ere.'

'Sorry.' Harry shut the door and was again enveloped in darkness. He kept walking.

A light started, but it was only cast from the stars and the distant moon, creating strange shadows. Then noise started, shoes making a gentle 'flwop' noise, like slippers on a tiled floor. Harry followed the noise, but only found himself walking in a large circle, seemingly covering that level of the castle. He looked down at his shoes.

'Yeah, it's us. Don't understand shoelex do ya? You missed the next door.'

Harry frowned at his shoes, sat down took them off and looked at them. 'If I don't understand shoelex, how come I understand you?'

'Because we aren't talking shoelex, we are talking Parseltongue.'

'Parseltongue? How can you talk Parseltongue?' Harry was annoyed.

'Well,' said one impatiently. 'We can talk Parseltongue because we are made of snakeskin.'

'Oh.' It was a shape, rather than a noise

'Put us back on and we'll take you to the next door.'

Harry obeyed and his shoes took him to a richly ornate Gothic door. He reluctantly pushed it open. Lucius Malfoy was standing in what appeared to be a beautiful study, a multitude of leather bound books of rich reds and green decorated the bookshelves. Lucius appeared to be talking to his arm.

'I know Master. I know. But Master we do not know what she knows. She may be of some use to us. I'm Sorry Master. Yes I will see to it that it is done.'

Harry realised Lucius couldn't see him, because Lucius had looked up and stared straight through him. Lucius covered his arms with his black robes and walked over to a chest Harry hadn't noticed. It had a carving on it. A muggle one as it didn't move. Harry recognised it but couldn't think of its name. Planks of wood were everywhere; some were together forming a raft. Others were free but floating with the motion of the raft. Bodies were strewn all over the wood, seemingly neither alive nor dead. A single sail floated lazily and two scantily clad men were holding up rags in what appeared to be a desperate attempt to either gain the attention of an unseen rescuer or as a final farewell to the mortal coil. The water appeared to be moving and swirling on this carving, and bodies decorated the dark peaks in the background. Harry couldn't remember there being bodies in the water of the painting that he had seen.

Lucius fiddled with the chest, fighting with a lock and murmuring an incantation. It croaked in protest and then opened. All Harry could see was blackness. A tiny glint of light bounced off something shiny. Slowly Lucius pulled out what would have been a beautiful Spanish sword from the 13th Century if it weren't for the hand holding it. Lucius held it both hands as if to give it to someone as an admirable gift. The hand closest to the blade moved and formed a soft edged pool that Lucius allowed to drop on the wood polished floor. It bounced gently. Harry looked down at it, noticing it formed the shape of the ace of spades.

Lucius absently wiped his hand on his robes. 'Yes, you will do. You are quite precious aren't you? Perfect for getting rid of that nuisance.'

The chest slammed shut and Harry remembered the name of the artwork. He frowned.

Lucius sheathed the sword and left the room.

Harry followed his cue and left via the same ornate Gothic door.

The hallway was now alight with an eerie apricot glow. Harry looked for another door but found none. Harry realised he had started descending, something which hadn't happened before his shoes had spoken to him. A door rose out of the monotony, it was round and locked. Harry pushed it, it's weight shifted and groaned.

'Alohomora!' Harry's wand was suddenly in his hand.

The door groaned again and swung open slowly. Darkness greeted Harry with opened arms and pulled him in, locking the door behind him again. Two eyes started glowing at him, clear and a strange pale blue-green colour. Then they turned away.

'Light your wand.' A dismembered voice whispered in his ear.

'Luminous!' Harry croaked. Slowly the light grew on the end of Harry's wand; and Harry blinked as his eyes adjusted painfully slowly to the people montage revealing itself.

Harry was standing in what appeared to be a dome dungeon. His scar ached suddenly and sharply. Voldemort was standing opposite Harry on the far side of the room. He was watching Lucius. Lucius was holding up a sword, blood decorating it to the hilt. Harry looked down at the slump on the floor. It looked like Jack the Ripper had been there, but a clear face looked out at him. Cascading black hair framed a face with eyes the colour of aged glass. The eyes stared out at him in a plea which came too late.

Harry screamed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Authors Notes:

If this didn't appear to make a lot of sense, don't worry about it, dreams often don't. Some of it will be clarified eventually.

People Montage: It's where people are frozen in a moment, like a human representation of a painting.

Can anyone guess the name of the painting/carving? You will be told in the next chapter.

There is one very obscure reference to another book in this chapter; can anyone guess at the reference and the book? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Review Replies:

Wow!!! And I was blown away by last chapter!!! Thanks a lot everyone**.**

Lauren: Thankyou very much.

****

Chillidog: Thanks. Sorry about the length. The chapters will get longer eventually, but there are a couple of more shorties as well.

****

Jagged Epiphany: Thanks as always for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed your formal and schoolies. At least part of Pandora's name has relevance, or maybe it all does. Let's just see huh?

****

Kram Nebuer: Thankyou! No I didn't borrow Pandora's last name from the Star Trek alien; I borrowed her last name from Roman mythology. Don't worry about other people picking on me about the length or frequency of updates, I can handle it.

****

Sparkle Tangerine: Thankyou for reading and reviewing. You will find out what's going on with Harry and the Pumpkin Juice soon.

****

VyingQuill: I chose to address you last because of the sheer length of my reply. Firstly I would like to thank you very much for the constructive criticism and for digging up my little story. Yes I do refer to popular culture a fair bit (this is why one of my earlier reviewers refers to me as akin to Joss Whedon) and will continue to do so. To counter for this the very last chapter will be an explanation of all popular culture used. I do it as a method of creativity because it's better than using extensive explanations or descriptions for relatively insignificant sections of the plot. I also figure with the wonderful world of friends and the Internet that most things could be cleared up.

Fred and George will be back, but not for a little while.

The whole 'stupefy' thing was a play on words rather than keeping to Canon. I thought it would be funny if certain spells didn't work properly on people because of word associations.

I am most definitely not discouraged by your criticising and I hope you keep it up. :-)


	12. Once More, With Feeling

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this rather slow moving plot and Pandora Romulus and am not making a single cent out of this. Once More, With Feeling is the name of a BtVS episode, but this chapter has nothing to do with buffyverse, the title just suited.

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out I have had a very busy Chrissy and then decided to re-write half of this chapter. I hope everyone had a great and safe Christmas and has an awesome New Year!!!

Fairly recent example of my disgusting mindset. This actually happened when I went to see HP&CS on it's opening day in Australia

__

Oliver Wood: (paraphase) This year it is going to be longer and harder…

Me: (loudly in a very packed cinema) Bring it on Baby!!!

****

Chapter 13: Once More, With Feeling.

Pandora stormed through the main doors of the hospital ward to be greeted by Harry screaming, his young fit lungs able to hold that terrible note for what seemed like an average wizard's lifetime. 'What's wrong with him?' Pandora bellowed at Poppy as she walked the length of the ward to Harry's bed.

Poppy's large eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared down this young girl who dared question her. 'I don't know. He started screaming as _you_ pushed those doors open.' Poppy scowled at the girl before her. 'Who are you anyway?'

Dumbeldore who had walked in behind Pandora in his idiosyncratic but freakishly silent way rested his hand slowly on Poppy's shoulder. 'There there Poppy, this is Pandora Romulus. I brought her here because I believe that she may be able to help Harry.'

'But Dumbeldore. I…I…'

'Shhh Poppy. I do not underestimate your ability as a medi-witch. You know that. But this is different, surely you must see that.' The twinkle in Dumbeldore's eyes had dimmed.

'But she is only a student Albus.'

'Please be quiet Madam Pomfrey. You are only making this harder on Harry and myself.' Pandora looked up at Poppy, who gasped.

'Albus,' Poppy whispered. 'Her eyes. I haven't seen those eyes since… They are exactly like…'

'I know Poppy, I know. One thing at a time. Now hush.'

'Thankyou.' Said Pandora, a little coldly. Gently she rolled her robe sleeves back and rubbed her hands together to create warmth.

Harry had stopped screaming just after Pandora screamed at Madam Pomfrey. Now he just whimpered gently.

'There there Harry. Everything will be alright, but you're going to have to let me get you out of there.' Pandora kissed him gently, motherly on the forehead. She rested one hand on his heart and the other over his scar. 'Let me see what you have inside.' Pandora added a bit of pressure.

Poppy stared at Dumbeldore. 'You don't mean to tell me…'

'Shut up!' Pandora growled at Poppy. 'This takes some effort and I need absolute silence. Got it?'

'Yes.' Came the stroppy reply.

Pandora added extra pressure and shut her eyes. She raised her head skyward, but it was a slow movement, like she was straining against some sort of force field. The edges of her eyes stretched like her hair had been pulled too tightly into a ballerina bun; and she grimaced as if holding in great pain.

Poppy looked at Albus desperately searching for answers to the multitude of questions that plagued her. He gave her no reply but the sombre expression of watchfulness over his two students. He knew what questions Poppy sought the answers to and they would only be answered in time.

Pandora was in quite a bit of pain. To invade someone else's psyche the body has to suffer. A series of scenes flashed past her mind's eye like a badly edited movie. She felt Harry's pain, knew his suffering. Tears rolled down her physical face and caught on the collar of her robes. Pandora seen Voldemort, watched him kill Harry's parents and felt her own heart hit her stomach with a painful thud. But Harry wasn't there. Scene upon scene flashed past her as if she were on a carousel in warp speed, but Harry was not there. Just as Pandora was beginning to believe that Harry wasn't there at all her ride came to a violent halt. She was standing in a midnight hallway of Hogwarts, not knowing which way to go.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbeldore watched as Pandora's body slowly slumped over Harry's chest.

A gentle noise destroyed Pandora's silence. It was a heartbeat resonating of the stone walls. Pandora realised her physical body must have slumped over, her ear on Harry's chest. By the rate of Harry's heart, she realised she would have to hurry. He was anxious and that wasn't good whilst lost in a dreamscape. 

Blindly, seeing with her hands Pandora walked the inner edge of the hallway. A gentle light led to a door left ajar. Pandora peeked in; it was a large room lit by a single candle. In the middle of the room a large three-headed dog was sleeping comfortably on a dusty wooden floor. The gentle playing of a harp filled the room and made the mind dull with sleep. Pandora backed away quickly before the calling of sleep could catch her. She slammed the door shut.

Back out in the hallway a low mournful howl to the shadows made Pandora shiver as she looked out at the rapidly rising lemon moon in full bloom. The light thrown recklessly about saved Pandora's hands from further abrasions. On and on she walked in the strange light until she reached an ornate gothic door. Pandora entered hesitantly and found herself in a beautiful study. She quickly looked around. It was empty. Just as Pandora was about to leave the room she found her attention drawn to a large trunk in one corner. It was exquisite, perfectly symmetrical and an etching carved into the rich cherry wood. Pandora walked over to it, touched it. An altered etching of _'The Raft of the Medusa' _by Theodore Gericault decorated it's top. It buzzed under her fingers with dark magic. The padlock attached had to be purely decorative as the wards protecting its contents would probably make the curse of King Tut's tomb seem like a head cold. Realising it was fruitless to attempt battle with this object Pandora turned intent on leaving when she painfully hipped the late 18th century King George III mahogany desk that stood as the proud centrepiece of the room. Holding her hip and cursing Pandora quickly glanced at a letter resting on it.

__

'Dear Lucious,…'

Who was Lucious? Pandora didn't know, but the room suddenly felt cold as if death had walked in and awaited an introduction. Pandora took this as her cue to leave so she quickly backed out the ornate door and moved it shut behind her.

Pandora turned around to find the hallway lit by a spooky apricot glow that reminded her of an Australian sky before a summer storm. She shivered involuntarily and proceeded down the hall.

Pandora stopped after a while. She was sure she had just done a lap of the level. She hadn't past the same doors again, but she felt positive that the shadows from the glow were almost in the exact same position as they had been after she had left Lucious' study. Not knowing why, Pandora sat on the floor. She shut her eyes and placed her right hand on the floor as if she was clearing her excess magical energy.

'Find Harry through his heart.' A gentle voice whispered.

Pandora stood up and refocussed on the heartbeat that had never left her. She walked quickly, the heartbeat steadily increasing in decibels. Pandora started descending, something she was sure hadn't happened before. Her senses grew stronger and stronger. Pandora knew she was going the right way, she could almost smell Harry's fear.

A large arched door broke the monotony of the stone-decorated walls. Pandora pushed it gently, nothing happened. 'Alohomora' she growled forcefully and the door clicked and shifted forward.

Pandora gasped, a gasp which transcended to her body resting over Harry's. Poppy went over to her, checked she was breathing steadily and retreated back to Dumbeldore's ever watching side.

Pandora became a child playing a game of musical statues. She simply could not move. Voldemort was standing at the far side of the room watching something. A tall very blonde man appeared to be holding an ornate sword, covered in blood. Pandora looked on the figure on the floor and shrieked. It was like staring in some disgustingly macabre magic mirror. Finally she looked at Harry who was transfixed to her gory reflection on the floor. He hadn't noticed that she was standing behind him and Pandora realised she wouldn't be able to confront Harry in her current dream self-image. Quickly she flipped over visions she had seen of Harry's memory until she found someone she believed suitable for confrontation. Gently she walked over to Harry and rested her hand on his shoulder. Harry leaped like a frog on Mexican jumping beans and held his wand out threateningly.

'Harry dear, it's me.'

'What are you doing here Mrs. Weasley?'

Pandora had to think about this. Firstly she had to get him out of there and secondly she had to talk like Molly Weasley.

'Harry dear, you shouldn't be here, shouldn't have to see this. Come here.' Pandora held her Molly Weasley image out in what she hoped looked like a motherly hug. It must not have been too bad an imitation because Harry promptly threw his arms around her and sighed sadly.

'I got here too late. That poor girl. There's nothing I can do.' Harry wiped his nose on the back of his hand and pushed back tears defiantly. 'Voldemort and Lucious will pay for this.'

'Vengeance is not pure.' Said Pandora, without thinking.

Harry frowned. 'What?'

Pandora swore to herself and attempted to fall back into character. 'Harry dear we have to leave. There is nothing we can do for that poor girl.' Pandora retching reflexes were gearing up.

'There is no where to go.' Came the resolute reply. 'This place only takes you where it wants you to go.'

'We can get out of here Harry. You have to believe that. Come with me please.'

Pandora reached out her hand. Harry looked at it reluctantly for a moment then grabbed it a little too tight for comfort.

'Great' said Pandora in her own voice. She reached out her other hand and touched Harry's head. The room spun.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pandora woke up shortly afterward, still resting on Harry's chest. His heart was beating evenly. Pandora's head ached familiarly, the first repercussion of her ability. Pandora opened her eyes and stood up, panic gripping her suddenly.

'Harry can't see me now.' She said to Dumbeldore and bolted out the door, her black school robes billowing after her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Author's Notes:

*The obscure book reference from chapter 11 which no one got was Thomas Hardy's 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles' It was when Lucious blood formed the shape of an ace of spades. It is representational his personality.

The 'Raft of the Medusa' By Theodore Gericault is a beautiful but dark artwork. If you want to see it go to: 

http://www.artchive.com/artchive/G/gericault/raft_of_the_medusa.jpg.html

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Comments: You guys manage to blow me away every chapter!!! Thanks for your ongoing support

Chilli: Well done in guessing the name of the carving. I remember having to study it in year 12 for 'Flames and Dangling Wire.' Thanks as always for the compliment.

Anon1: How does the song Saltwater come from Jaws? Wrong Sorry.

Anon2: It was at all times Harry, but I am not sure what you are referring to.

Jagged Epiphany: You think talking shoes are weird. I'm never divulging the details of any of my dreams to you then. Thanks for the creativity comment and I enjoyed your latest chapter.

Naomi Silverwolf: Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment as well as for giving me a giggle.

Kram Nebuer: Thanks for the compliment, hope this chapter answered your question about the identity of the girl on the floor. Will hopefully continue adding chapters for a while yet and keep up the good work with your own story.


	13. Blood on the Streets It's up to my Ankle...

**__**

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, 'nuff said.

****

Chapter 13: Blood on the Streets its up to my Ankles

A wave hit the Great Hall like the aftershock ripples of an earthquake. It wasn't physical; instead it was simply a feeling that made you shiver. Not one person participating in the feast had been exempt from this momentary feeling of power. It had been as if the fates had moved a chess piece of existence in a way that broke the rules. Suddenly a single scream destroyed the almost tangible silence. Susan Bones had looked down at her place before her to find her goblet surrounded in droplets falling like wax, but with the consistency and smell of blood. Not quite sure how to react, Susan had simply screamed. Several of her fellow Hufflepuffs looked for the cause of the commotion and found it in their own goblets, some which appeared to be drowning in the crimson liquid.

The screaming chorus multiplied in voices.

The wave rapidly rolled across the Great Hall as each table came to acknowledge what exactly had happened. Quickly the screaming chorus line developed into a shrieking quoir that would have made a tribe of banshees go into hiding. Most of the noise originated from females, but a couple of baritones joined in the wordless verse. Even the characteristically complacent Slytherins looked worried. No one was distinctly to blame for this, no one within the Great Hall anyway. Hermione curiously watched Professor Dumbeldore and the new girl leave the hall in a great rush, oblivious or ignoring the noise surrounding them. Ginny swayed gently bumping into Hermione. The young woman with hair the colour of a summer sunset now had skin the colour of freshly bleached towels and appeared just about ready to join Harry in the fainting ranks. George looked at her, serious concern dancing across his generally jovial features. Fred was watching Ron; whose ears were pink and mouth was white.

'Hey, you OK?' 

'I don't feel so well.' Ron's white skin starting turning a strange shade of yellow. Without a great deal of warning he threw up on his plate. That just got the quaffle rolling. Vomiting is much like smiling or yawning in that it gains a quick following. Several people stopped screaming and threw up instead, while others just threw up. All left a messy tide of what had been dinner on their plates, tables and a few on their housemates.

McGonagall had been trying to console people quickly, while also attempting to establish who was the possible culprit. Ron Weasley throwing up on his plate abruptly put a stop to that. Snape looked up at her coldly from his own house table as if to say 'What now great leader?'

'Everyone please.' Came the commanding voice which wasn't quite as successful as the headmasters. **'Silence**" the louder Scottish snap that shut everyone up vibrated around the Great Hall over the shrieks and guttural noises. 'Could the head of each house please take the students to their dorms and ensure that they stay there. Assist anyone who is sick and reassure the First Years. Please try to keep everyone calm, now go.'

Everyone looked up and made a rush for the doors. The Great Hall had become the ship to abandon.

Hermione did not run, scream or throw up. She was not happy with her current surroundings, but she reasonably supposed that she had inherited her parent's iron stomach and in the scheme of things, this was not the worse that had ever happened since she had entered the world of magic. Watching her school mates retreat as if Godzilla was on their backs she transfigured her fork into a potion phial. Slowly she poured the bloody solution into the phial and transfigured her spoon into a cork. Closing up the little glass canister filled with swaying liquefied garnets she placed it deep within her robes then ran to catch up with her housemates.

The Gryffindors were promptly lead to their dorm. 'The password is cave troll. Do not forget it and do not write it down.' The head of the house glared at Neville. The students stepped into the comfy common room. Some took turns basking in front of the fire while others went straight to their dorms, either to clean themselves up, attempt to sleep or gossip. The entire group of First Years shot up to their dorms as if the Bloody Baron was playing round up with a whip.

Ron and Neville dropped into the warm velvet lounges in front of the fire. Hermione ran in just as the portrait was starting to close. She stood and panted in front of the boys long enough to wheeze 'I'll be right back.' Before racing up to her dorm.

'What do you suppose that was all about?' Ron asked. Neville shrugged and patted Crookshanks absently, who looked terribly put out that the humans had invaded his domain.

Hermione promptly rejoined her friends in the common room sans bloody potion phial, her hair a fluffy flyaway mess that fell away from her face. Ron who had now recovered from his little chucking bout watched Hermione momentarily before shrugging to himself.

'I wonder what all that stuff in the Great Hall was all about.' Neville asked Hermione, apparently expecting a thorough answer.

'I think that it's related to the events of the summer. You-know-who made himself known by killing a magical photographer who managed to get the perfect evidence. Didn't you notice that enrolments are down?'

Ron and Neville shook their heads.

'Errrrr honestly.'

'Um, Hermione?' Ron timidly asked.

'What?'

'How do you know all this stuff? You spend your summers in the muggle world. I didn't think that muggles got access to that stuff.'

'We don't.' agreed Hermione. 'Remember how many magical subscriptions I signed up for before the break? One has to keep up somehow.'

Neville looked up; ignoring the contented claw Crookshanks was contracting into his thigh. 

'Does Harry know?'

'No.' Ron beat Hermione. 'He doesn't and Mum wouldn't let me tell him. She thought it would be better coming from Dumbeldore.'

'Speaking of which, I wonder what he wanted with that new girl Pandora, that was all a bit strange.'

'There is something strange about her.' Neville said, receiving wide-eyed responses from Ron and Hermione. Neville wasn't usually the most perceptive thing in the world.

'I like her.' Said Ron.

'That's obvious.' Came Hermione's sarcastic reply.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'What do you mean what's that supposed to mean? It means what it means. It is obvious that you like Pandora.'

'Time out!' Neville yelled, standing between the two palms out. 'We have a higher purpose. When I was a child I though as a child and I spoke as a child, but now that I am no longer a child, I have given up childish things.' 

Hermione and Ron glared at Neville incredulously.

'What? My grandmother is religious. Surely you don't think that Jesus was a muggle do you?'

Hermione reached for words just out of her grasp.

'Who are you and what have you done with Neville?' Ron asked, eyeing Neville suspiciously.

Neville smiled slightly. 'I think that I grew up a bit during the summer. That doesn't mean that I won't break the record for melting the most cauldrons in Hogwarts History though.'

Ron and Hermione smiled.

They stayed in the chairs and chatted for a while about inconsequential matters, how their holidays were and first thoughts on anticipated classes for the year. Neville had successfully dispelled the tension between Hermione and Ron for the moment. Gradually they curled up in the lounges and fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pandora didn't have a clue where she was going. All she knew was that Harry would freak if he woke up and found her there. So she had to leave and leave she did, despite the pain she was in. Harry's head had knocked her around a lot more than anticipated. Never before had she been in a mind that messed up that young. The poor kid. Pandora knew Harry's history of course. There wasn't a magically inclined child who didn't. But Pandora had no idea that Harry remembered his parents' murders, she even felt the heart wrenching despair that ripped at Harry as he watched Cedric Diggory die through Voldemort's relentless hands. Those thoughts, that head, were so scrambled. Pandora shuddered and shook in recollection of the horrifying oil montage she found Harry in. She hoped it wasn't prophetic.

Pandora was suffering déjà vu. She had no idea where she was. She was just walking a down a hallway, quiet shoes clicking on polished floors.

'Meow.' Mrs. Norris called loudly to her beloved keeper, her eyes glowing a spiteful red.

Beat it you stoopid cat.

'What is it Mrs. Norris?' Filch came creeping out of a door Pandora couldn't see.

Think yourself invisible, Pandora kept telling herself. That experimental potion of the holidays should be effective for a little while longer. Just remember to shut your eyes, cause it didn't work on them for some strange reason. Sure enough Mrs. Norris circled confused then stopped and mewed loudly. Filch walked straight past her, she felt the cold castle hair move and smelt his mouldy damp scent as he walked past.

'Come on my pet.' Filch called to his cat, which was sanding in front of Pandora and making a noise akin to a whine. Reluctantly and throwing what looked distinctly like a dirty look the evil cat followed her master back along the hallway Pandora had emerged from.

Pandora stood still longer than was necessary, just to be sure. Slowly she opened her eyes which blinked back at her in the reflection off the dark, frosted castle window. Pandora willed herself visible once more and then asked the nearest picture directions to the Gryffindor rooms.

The painting was rather obliging, but it did eye her suspiciously when she gave her reason for needing assistance. She certainly did not look like a little lost first year, but the kindly old painting reasoned with himself that he was rather sure that he had never seen her before. His oiled conscience told him to do the right thing and point her in the right direction and simply mention it to Dumbeldore the next time he seen the Headmaster around. He told Pandora the right way to go.

By the time Pandora reached the snoring fat pink lady she was pissed off, she may know a lot without being told, but nothing and no one had informed her of the trick stair which she got caught on, bashing her shins on the stair above it. Between getting out of it and to the fat pink lady she realised she didn't have any idea what the password was and that information would be hidden from all types of prying eyes.

Pandora walked up to the pink lady and poked her on the shoulder. The puffy cheeks retracted and one eye opened indignantly. 'What?' she asked, her voice virtually drowned in sleep.

'I don't s'pose you'd know how I would go about finding out the password would you?' Pandora put on her best charm.

'Sorry dear.' The lady said while yawning. The cheeks clucked as sleep took over the painting once more.

'Great.' Pandora said to the floor. She slumped to the ground and curled herself up in a ball of attempted warmth.

Pandora cramped quickly. Her body wasn't accustomed to the UK climate and cold in Oz had nothing on cool in Scotland. Suddenly a very large black dog appeared from nowhere. Pandora stood quickly and tried to work out the best way to scale a wall backwards. A grim wasn't exactly what she had wanted to see, especially in regards to what she had seen already that night. The dog walked up to her slowly, then rolled over, paws skyward in a universal sign of submission. Pandora reached down and scratched its tummy.

Eventually after getting and receiving trust, Pandora fell asleep curled in a mass of black furry warmth, a little curious as to why the dog seemed to smell like a human.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

As always, thanks everyone for the reviews, they are always deeply appreciated

****

Zahri Seb Melitor: * Firstly thankyou for adding my little tale to your favourite stories list (Sticks out chest like a proud Peahen)

*Secondly I did not mention 'deadly fierce bloodwrath wombats' because I know too many people who have actually had bad experiences with wombats.

*I'm actually from Sydney, my bio is just a parody of what Steve Irwin is making the world think we (and our country) is like.

*'Luminous' is a typo, the result of me typing this up late at night and then not proof reading it properly. My bad.

*Gred and Forge were encouraged to buy Ron New dress robes and that will actually come into it later.

*Pandora Romulus: no you did not necessarily let anything escape and a classical education is definitely something to be proud of. Thanks heaps for your reviews.

****

Kram Nebuer: I don't know, is Pandora good or bad, or simply human and thus both? Another huge Thankyou for adding my story to your favourite stories list.

****

Naomi SilverWolf: Thanks for letting me know that you are still into this, hope you liked this chapter.

****

Jagged Epiphany: Thanks as always, you will gradually find out more and more about Pandora, but the box won't be completely opened for a while!!


	14. Questions, Sleep, Anxiety and More Quest...

**__**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

****

Chapter 15: Questions, Sleep, Anxiety and More Questions

Albus and Poppy watched as Pandora left the ward as though she were a breeze down tornado alley through the same doors she had entered. Poppy couldn't remember the last person who had used those doors. No one ever used those doors. Actually they were used once before and Poppy could remember by whom. She looked at Dumbeldore, who smiled back at her.

'I see some of the wheels in your head are working Poppy. There will be a staff meeting concerning some of the questions you seek the answers for soon. I wish to observe Pandora's progress alone for a little while first. I trust Harry will now be fine in your capable hands.'

'Of course Albus. But why did Pandora leave like that? Doing that, diving into someone else's soul and coming out so quickly would be like the bends I imagine. Pandora must be suffering some awful repercussions.'

Dumbeldore sighed. 'You are right of course Poppy. However Pandora has access to some things that we do not; and for whatever reason, something she seen, sensed made her feel it was necessary to leave. I will see to it that she gets into her dorms without any problems. When you see her, I am asking you Poppy not to harass the girl about her abilities. All things, I feel will become known in time.' Dumbeldore leant down gently and briefly kissed Poppy's cheek, his pale beard tickling her face. 'Goodnight Poppy. Have some rest. Harry will be fine now I am sure of it.' He walked out the same door Pandora had moments before.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione stretched as though she were taking on the traits of her familiar. Her neck ached from the strange angle she had fallen asleep in. She blinked slowly as her eyes refocussed on the warm candle lit common room. The fire had died down to brightly glowing logs without baby flames hungrily licking at the edges. Crookshanks had left, opting for the opportunity of Hermione's bed without her body in it as well. Neville was sleeping whilst sitting up, his arm his cushy pillow, gentle sighs his night language. Ron was curled up; his head tucked into the corner of the lounge as though he was hiding his face from the world. Hermione noted that the angle looked painful and realised that Ron was going to be even sorer than she was feeling at that moment. Hermione stared up at the clock happily clicking away above the mantle. 3:11am. Nothing had been said about Harry and Hermione was sure that the new girl hadn't come back again either.

Ron groaned and rolled slowly, pulling an invisible blanket up to his ears and clicking quietly. Lazily he opened one eye. 'You didn't have to steal my blankets 'Mione.' He murmured. Hermione glared at him. Her sleep fog had cleared and she expected no less of her comrades.

'Honestly Ron, you know that girls are not allowed in the boys dorms and warming charms do a better job than blankets any day. We are in the Common Room.'

Ron opened the other eye, but he didn't really seem to be there. 'Right Hermione, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' Without looking back Ron stumbled up the stairs to his bed.

'Hmph. Honestly.'

'What? Am I sleep-talking again Nan? Sorry. Are mum and dad any better today?' Neville was evidently on that plane between wake and sleep where the parameters of existence are blurred.

'Neville.' Hermione leaned over, patting him on his cushion arm. 'Neville, it's Hermione. You should go to bed. You are in the Gryffindor common room.'

Neville opened both his eyes and smiled at Hermione in a way that made her think of a Baby's grin. 'Thanks 'Mione. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.'

Hermione sighed at the fireplace as a curling bit of smoke emerged from the back of the logs and kissed her on the nose.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Poppy was anxious. She was still restocking the cabinets for the year, but she couldn't force herself to leave Harry's side for long. Pandora had snapped up so fast, too fast; but Harry layed motionless for too long. Poppy was so distracted with Harry that she dropped a jar of Quick-grow Hair potion on the linoleum floor, the jar smashed and the pieces spread like segments of a Pro Hart artwork. Little droplets caught Poppy's bare legs, the hair automatically growing in those spots, but she didn't notice. Her entire being was focussed on the boy in front of her who was now stirring wildly, as though battling with consciousness.

Slowly his willow eyes opened, his hands automatically searching for his glasses. Madam Pomfrey handed them to him. Harry put them on and blinked at his personal medi-witch.

'What happened?' Harry grimaced, placing his hands to his temples.

'You fainted harry, in the Great hall.' She fussed about him, checking for any signs of an ailment of any kind.

'Yes I had the strangest dream…' he stopped as the final door opened itself one more time. Harry shivered involuntarily.

'Are you all right? Is it too cold in here?' Madam Pomfrey had her wand out, ready to change the temperature in an instant.

'No it's ok. I'm fine, really. Have a rotten headache though. Feels like someone has been stomping around in my skull.' Harry forced a smile.

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him, interested in his word choice. But after treating Harry for four years she knew he wouldn't open up to her.

'Does your arm feel better Harry?'

'Yes thankyou Madam Pomfrey. It is great to have that cast off. It was so itchy. Could you possibly do anything about this headache?'

Poppy smiled. 'Of course.' She got down the headache potion and fed it to Harry, who frowned and protested.

'What the hell is in this stuff?'

'Don't think you want to know Harry. Headache mixtures are generally a combination of traditional potions and natural extracts. That mix is more natural extracts with Ylang ylang, Clary sage, jasmine, grape seed, marjoram, peppermint and crushed Laery. Here is some lavender to put on your pillow. It should help you rest and ease the pain a little as well. I think you should get some proper sleep now Harry.' Madam Pomfrey tucked Harry in.

Harry layed in the hospital dark, thoughts bouncing wildly around his mind. For some reason his heart beat loudly in his ears and he couldn't help but feel that he had become property that had been trespassed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Hello Snuffles.' Dumbeldore smiled at the big black dog curled around an uncomfortable looking Pandora. "I see that you have met our newest Fifth Year addition to Gryffindor. You always did know how to get close to the girls.' Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled.

Snuffles gently shifted, making sure the girl touched the floor gently. He stood and slowly released the rather daunting figure of Sirius Black. 

'Good Morning Albus. I came to see Harry and found this young girl outside the portrait. She didn't seem entirely well before she fell asleep on me.'

'That is because dear Sirius, she isn't. Don't worry, I think that she will be fine in a day or so. Harry is not in his room. He is in the hospital ward.'

Sirius looked up at Dumbeldore, concerned. 'Is he all right Headmaster? I have been worried about him since the events with the Goblet of Fire and you-know-who's attack on that photographer.'

'Harry is fine Sirius, just fine. He fainted in the Great hall this evening and young Pandora here helped him out. Harry will be fine.'

The portrait swung open, no words said. Hermione reluctantly peeped her fluffy head out. 'Hello Professor Dumbeldore, hi Padfoot. I thought I heard voices. I could not sleep any more because I hadn't heard anything about Harry and that new girl didn't come back. Is that her?' Without waiting for any answers Hermione rushed out to Pandora and lifted her head off the cold floor. 'Is she alright Professor?'

Dumbeldore and Sirius looked at each other momentarily before looking back at Hermione and the dark pile on the floor. Dumbeldore walked over to Hermione and gently moved her out of the way. The purple robes swept up Pandora quickly. Pandora stirred and grabbed her head.

"I had to leave before Harry seen me. He couldn't see me.' Her big eyes looked up at the kindly face and sapphire eyes of her new headmaster. 'I'm sorry I'm out of my dorm, but I didn't know the password.' She shut her eyes again.

'What does she mean Harry couldn't see her. Does that mean that Harry is alright? What is going on? Hermione's voice steadily got louder, attracting Peeves' attention. He came through the walls, a true look of glee covering his deathly dial. 'Beat it Peeves or I'll get the Bloody Baron onto you before you can say 'Rotting apples.'

Peeves stopped, shrugged, pulled a comical face at the eclectic bunch and floated off, down the hall.

'Now what is going on?'

Dumbeldore looked down at her in his ever-calm manner. "Come inside now Hermione. I shall put Pandora to bed and explain one or two things to you. Sirius go and see Harry, I think you might be needed. Good night.'

Sirius raced off down the hall, forming a dog again once he had got passed the trick stair.

Dumbeldore put Pandora down and tucked her in then reluctantly went down to the one-woman verbal firing squad of Hermione Grainger.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So here it is everyone, sorry about the extended wait.

60 Reviews!!! I really can't believe it. Thankyou so much every person who has ever written anything down for me. It is deeply appreciated and means so much.

**__**

Jagged Epiphany: Congrats on making it into uni! Well done. Thanks as always for reviewing. Blood doesn't worry me, I'm not real fond of other bodily excretions though.

**__**

Naomi SilverWolf: Your mum freaks out the Hamster? Okay. Thanks for saying you liked the last chapter posted and I hope that you appreciate this one as well. ;)

**__**

Kram Neuber: Thanks for reviewing and giving me some pretty interesting ideas. I could have some fun with Pandora getting into Snuffles dreams. You will find out more about the photographer, their evidence and Pandora's abilities. There will be some funny stuff happening as well, hope you enjoy!

**__**

Tossing Starlight: The pixies will be making an overdue return, but it won't be for a while yet, but I promise that they will come back and hopefully it will be funny. Thankyou for reviewing.

**__**

Eve of Fire: I honestly think that you are close to being my most frequent reviewer in the shortest time span. Thanks heaps, it makes me smile and also makes me really appreciative. Now to your various points.

*I figured that Harry's personality would change a little considering he is entering his mid teens and had a pretty bad ending to 4th year.

*I don't know if Dudley will be making another appearance, I doubt it.

*Re. Your letter by Mrs Weasley. I thought it was pretty spot on. Heehee.

*I will try and read your story soon, uni and work are keeping me pretty preoccupied. 

*Steve Irwin isn't stupid, he's actually very clever. He is just a dufus. He has been good for conservation in Australia and obviously markets himself well.

**__**

Smallfry: Thankyou for being my 60th Reviewer and thankyou for keeping it so short, sweet and nice!


	15. The Seer and the Potions Master

**__**

Disclaimer: I had raided J.K's Stash and promise to replenish it ASAP. I'm not making any money from this.

****

Chapter 15: The Seer and the Potions Master.

'MMMMwwwwrrrrr.' Pandora greeted the morning. It felt as though she had completed a gym session without warming up properly. Damn the rotten side effects of seeing. Pandora remembered most of the night before, but couldn't establish how she ended up in a bed when she last remembered falling asleep wrapped up in a big black dog.

A hand nervously pushed open one of Pandora's curtains. 'Hi Pandora, are you feeling alright?'

'Not feeling the greatest actually Hermione, but thanks for asking.' Her eyes locking on Hermione's, an instant recognition of common ground intermingled with something else crossing between the girls.

'Professor Dumbeldore wouldn't tell me much about you earlier this morning. He said I would have to ask you. But I think I know at least one answer, are you a seer?'

Pandora blinked at Hermione. Most people had never come close to knowing what she was and those who did knew only through personal experience. Most people were also a little weary or even afraid, but here Hermione Granger had guessed it in less than twenty-four hours and showed no signs of fear at all. 'What gave it away?'

'A few things. But I have read a bit about seers so it made it a lot easier for me. You called Ron by his full name and no one had said it in your presence. I also heard Dumbeldore saying that you weren't fine, but you will be. True seers have all sorts of repercussions from some of their abilities, I know that. But what I don't know is what you had to do with Harry?'

'Wow. I'm impressed, but please don't tell anyone about this. I really don't want to become the school freak.'

Hermione looked at those weird, pleading eyes. 'Don't worry, I won't. But I don't really understand where you are coming from, if the other girls in this dorm knew I am sure that you will become their new revered Goddess. They just love divination and the like.'

Pandora scowled a little darkly. 'That is part of the problem. I become loved or loathed. Either people are rounding me up asking to know all about their future or they spit and glare at the one with the 'evil-eye'. Some people believe that seeing is the work of dark magic. Not like I actually got a choice in the matter to be honest. As for divination, a lot of that stuff is pretty much crap. My old teacher back home, had one prophetic dream about the way a quill fell once and she declared herself a seer. She hated me. Professor Dumbeldore thinks that I should take the subject though.'

Hermione smiled and sat on the edge of the four-poster. 'If your old teacher hated you I wish you luck with Trelawney, silly cow. Harry said she has been accurate twice though, but it seemed like she was in a trance and she hadn't known what she had said.'

'Untapped Medium.' Pandora smiled at Hermione's quizzical expression. Little miss know-it-all had been beaten. 'What most books won't tell you is that seers have different classifications, like a spectrum of ability. It sounds like 'Madam' Trelawney is an untapped medium, which means that she has access to Promethean spirits but has no control over it. It's too early for all this stuff. I'm hungry.'

The girls changed and headed down to breakfast, Hermione brimming over with a sea of unanswered questions.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry walked into the hall about halfway through breakfast, whispers his shadow. He sat nest to Hermione and across from Pandora, who smiled shyly and looked away. Ron made the looking away from Harry much easier by chatting away like a hyperactive fruit bat. This had a calming effect on Pandora's rampaging nerves.

'You haven't eaten anything Pandora. Are you feeling alright?'

Pandora was not feeling alright. She was stiffening up and a younger duplicate from Harry's unconscious with pine coloured hair was sauntering over whilst staring at her coldly.

'Decided not to faint like a lovesick girl at breakfast too Potter? And made friends with our new friend Smeagol have we?' He rested his hands on Pandora's shoulders in a mock friendly gesture. She recoiled at his touch and stood quickly.

'Get your hands off me Draco.' Her eyes a strange reflection in his chilly stare.

'Or what Gollum, You'll stare me down?' Crabbe and Goyle appeared at his sides.

'Shut up Malfoy, quit calling her that. She currently has more back up than you do.' Ron's wand was not quite touching Draco's nose and Pandora sensed the protectiveness of Harry and Hermione behind her. A lot of other Gryffindors at the table appeared on edge as well.

'Problem?' Severus Snape appeared from no where, his robes billowing about him like a sea slug caught in a current.

'No Sir.' Came the unanimous reply from opposing houses. Pandora said nothing, but mischievous sparks almost visibly flew from her eyes into his darkness.

'Good.' Snape glided off, the young Slytherins following in his wake.

The terrible trio sat down; Pandora took a moment longer. Just before Draco got to his table he slipped and slid on his belly across the polished floor. The room broke into a laugh, minus the Slytherins. Pandora smiled broadly and viscously attacked some toast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pandora was lost. Again. It was just prior to classes after lunch and she didn't have a clue where she was going. To compensate for being totally oblivious to the locations of some of the classrooms she started out before everyone else, most classrooms revealing themselves via her third eye. But it appeared that the next classroom, or rather dungeon wished to remain sealed.

Frightened of a lunch time rejection after such a strong showing of friendship at breakfast Pandora had hidden in the library and lost herself in a book about the use of magical creatures in confectionary. She smiled at the mention of Billy Wigs, remembering an afternoon in the summer where she and Tyran had accidentally walked through a Billy Wigs' nest and been attacked mercilessly. As a result they had laid on the sand, clinging onto it for fear of falling up and laughed wildly at the faces the constellations had made at them. Pandora had sensed Tyran's death when she was seven, but it had still hit her worse than a well aimed bludger. The dark vision had suddenly decided to revisit and be her depressing companion for a while. She shut the book and fled the library as well.

Lost in an alternate plane of thought Pandora walked minus her momentarily necessary seeing-eye dog. 'Shit Sorry.' She bumped into something black and went to keep walking, but feelings of power and fear in equal measure forced her to look up. Severus Snape was looking down at her, but not by much, a characteristic sneer painting his face.

'Hello darkness, my old friend.' Pandora sneered back, wild eyes unable to contain a mind of mischief.

Snape Stopped, sneer dropped. Had a student just dared to address him informally with a mouth of cheek? Apparently so. 'Simon and Garfunkel fan are we Miss Romulus? They certainly won't save your house from losing points for your lack of manners.'

Pandora eyed him off coolly. 'My lack of manners? Sir that is hardly fair. You jumped to conclusions about me prior to even hearing me speak. You were looking for a way to get that strange-eyed Gryffindor girl to lose house points.'

Snape, never big on words, but never lost on what to say was taken back the second time in seconds by the audacity of this black haired brat. And talk about read thoughts. She practically quoted his mind word-for-word. 'Miss Romulus, I fail to appreciate being told what I am thinking. Gryffindor loses 10points. Would you care to tell me what you are doing down here?'

His ebony eyes cast down at her and Pandora couldn't see through their murky depths. He had shut her out. This was a hard and well-practiced feat, as it wasn't an easy accomplishment.

'Being new here Sir I just start out for my new classes early and have unfortunately got myself quite lost. Would you please tell me how to get to the dungeons?' Pandora looked into those dark eyes confidently.

'I was just going to my room myself. If you would care to follow me I will show you the way.' Snape was surprised at his offer, usually he would have deducted more points for being out of bounds and told her to find her own way but something interested him about this black haired, strange-eyed girl, who most unfortunately happened to be a Gryffindor.

'Thankyou Sir.'

He flicked his work robes out behind him, a stock whip aimed at imaginary cattle and he walked quickly and silently to his dungeon, Pandora almost running behind him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'I wonder where Pandora has got to.' Questioned Ron through a mouth full of something crumbly.

Harry and Hermione shrugged. Harry still didn't know what to think about her and while Hermione had sensed friendship earlier than morning, she had also sensed something else. Competition. But competition for what? Hermione was happy to share her friends; maybe she just had to assure Pandora of that.

'I think that she is frightened of something.' Offered Ron, successfully getting everyone to look at him. 'What? She wants friendship but keeps her distance. It's like she is frightened of us rejecting her or something.'

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, then back at Ron.

'WHAT!?' Ron glared at them

'Sometimes you are not as stupid as you appear to be Ronald Weasley. Come on, we don't want to be late for potions.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'How well do you appreciate the subtle art of potion making?' Snape eyed Pandora, who was desperately trying to remember a 'sweet smell spell' especially concocted by a friend for Potions lessons.

'I like Potions sir. It is interesting how mixing different ingredients together can change the properties generally associated with a singular ingredient. Take John the Conqueror's essence for example, on its own it brings about good fortune, but when combined with Valerian, traditionally associated with love or sleep potions; they create a solution that causes a temporary loss of all senses when splashed onto skin, or a comatose state when ingested, but are fantastic for enhancing the health of forget-me-nots.' 

'Indeed. Miss Romulus, what is the core of your wand?'

Pandora looked up at him; this was certainly not what she had expected. 'Amethyst, why?'

'Just interested Miss Romulus. Amethyst, interesting. Usually associated with meditation and psychic ability. Unusual in a wand though…' He was more talking to himself than her, his thoughts lost in a wild labrinyth.

'Pandora, we were worried about you.' Ron came charging in, only seeing the pretty unusual girl at the bench, oblivious to where her attention had been focused. Pandora frowned gently at Ron, but was grateful for his words of greeting.

'Good Afternoon Mr. Weasley.' Snape leered at him from his vantage point, snickering as Ron very visibly winced.

'Good Afternoon Professor Snape.' Ron weakly returned the greeting.

'Thankyou Mr. Weasley. For that rather loud outburst in my dungeon Gryffindor loses 5points. So that with the aid of Miss Romulus here, puts Gryffindor is at minus 15. Now sit down and be silent.'

Ron obeyed meekly. Harry and Hermione had already walked in and silently taken their seats behind Pandora and Ron. Neville followed shortly after, a new cauldron decorating his chubby hands.

'Mr. Longbottom, nice cauldron. Do you expect it to last more than one lesson this year?'

Neville looked up at him, not knowing what to say, so opting for silence as a safe answer.

'When I ask you a question Mr. Longbottom you answer, understood?'

'Yyyyesss Sssir, I hhhhope my cccauldron lllasts more than one lllesson Sir.'

'Hope can be a futile thing Mr. Longbottom, when potion-making capabilities are as abysmal as yours are. Now sit down next to Miss. Granger and she is not to help you at all this lesson.'

The class filed in and the lesson begun. Snape taught the method of creating a rather complex armouring elixir. Pandora was familiar with it and so was able to answer more questions than Hermione, meaning Hermione now understood where the competition was going to be with the new girl that she didn't quite consider a friend.

Neville miraculously, didn't have a single problem all lesson.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Authors Notes:

*When Pandora is happy about Hermione's quizzical expression regarding Trelawney it isn't because Pandora dislikes Hermione, it is merely me giving Pandora a very 'Australian' personality trait. We (collectively) suffer from a very strong case of 'Tall Poppy Syndrome" and I have made it part of Pandora's characterisation.

10 points to your house of choice if you can guess which Simon and Garfunkel song Pandora borrows from to greet Snape!!! (It's an easy one)

****

Comments on Reviews:

Firstly a Massive Apology for taking way WAY too long to finally update this chapter; I have had a very shit year thus far. Nevertheless I hope that this is not a disappointment for any of you.

****

Jordan: Here, it is, Sorry it took so long.

****

Jagged Epiphany: Thanks as always for your support. Hope you aren't finding the second semester too stressful yet.

****

Zahri Seb Melitor: I think that while Hermione is naturally very curious, she has respect for her friend's privacy and trusts that Neville will tell her if and when he is ready. You will find out evetually how Pandora reacts when she sees the true face of the Grim.

****

Eve of Fire: You can pick on Steve Irwin, I will have a go at him later on as well. He is horribly annoying, however he is also useful. Sorry this update has taken so long.

****

Yuki Y-Chu Pixie: Thanks heaps for reviewing. Aged glass is a very light, clear green colour. It is quite beautiful.

With a bit of luck on my side the next chapter will be up-loaded in about a week. Fingers Crossed!


	16. Magical Snapshots

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Pandora and even she has lodged an official complaint about this. I'm not doing this for money as I'm not making any and don't expect to.

****

Additional: _I would like to thank Jagged Epiphany for giving me permission to spider-sit Princess for a while. _

****

Chapter 16: Magical Snapshots

'So Pandora, what did you think of your first day?' Ron plopped himself besides her on the ever-warm velvet lounge.

'It was good thankyou Ron. That Professor Snape is an interesting character. What's his story?'

Ron proceeded to talk all about Snape as a Death Eater and at school with Harry's parents and the antics surrounding Harry's parents and some other people called Sirius, Peter and Professor Lupin. Ron also aired his suspicious about Snape's possible continual alignment with You-Know-Who.

Harry and Hermione walked in halfway through Ron's animated talk, Snuffles following them. Snuffles took one look at Pandora and walked over, resting his head on her lap. She stroked his ears absently.

Ron was just getting worked up about the more recent events in the Shrieking Shack when Hermione interrupted.

'Ron, she's asleep.'

Sure enough Pandora's head was nodded forward, her dark hair covering her like a Gothic Cousin It. Snuffles looked up at her and licked her on the face.

'What?' She muttered, slowly opening her eyes to see a rather hurt looking Ron. 'I'm sorry Ron, I don't feel too great at the moment and I nod off like that sometimes. I should be right in a day or two.'

'What's wrong?' asked Harry, who wasn't feeling 100% himself.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Pandora held her stare one moment too long before she bolted up to her dorm.

'What's her story?' Ron inquired of no one in particular.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fred and George were not having much luck. Hours of stringent experimentation had yet to have perfected the Popeye Pickles and Lee's spider Princess had got into the Spanish Fly meaning she crawled around like her new title was 'The female Casanova of the Spider world;' and her sole duty was to treble the spider population of Hogwarts. Lee was not impressed at his inability to find his beautiful tarantula and Alicia wouldn't speak to either of them and appeared to be suffering a major form of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder as a result of Princess' absence.

They hadn't received any howlers yet, but were anticipating one once there mother had heard about them being caught at Hogsmeade on their first day by Professor Sprout who had looked ready to blossom into a red, angry Snap-Dragon.

Draco had also evidently told his father about the occurrences on the Hogwarts express. George and Fred had received separate letters from Lucius at breakfast briefly stipulating the possible repercussions of interfering with Draco ever again. This had unsettled them and had resulted in Draco receiving a wide berth at Lunch.

To add to the pile of dirty laundry the twins had rapidly accumulated, McGonagall appeared to have lost any sense of humour about any of their antics. She had pulled them aside in the Great Hall at breakfast and threatened them with being dismissed from the Gryffindor Quidditch team if they came close to being identified as responsible for any serious prank. This had rapidly scaled down Operation Comic War and meant the twins had actually stopped pranking altogether for the moment.

George and Fred were rapidly developing a sense of depressed anxiety with no outlet to their mischievous minds. McGonagall had definitely done the wrong thing and as a result all houses were liable to suffer eventually.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Eucalyptus Drop.' The Gargoyle promptly jumped out of the way of the deputy head mistress who bustled quickly in.

'Ahh Minerva. Would you like an Everlasting Gobstopper?'

'No Thankyou Albus.' Was the curt reply to the sparkling eyes. 'I believe you wish to see me?'

'Yes, please sit down.' She obeyed, but not before scornfully looking at the sleeping portraits.

'Minerva, I wish to discuss a couple of things. Firstly I want your opinion of having Harry, Ron and Hermione present at the meeting on Friday after dinner.'

'It would be your decision Albus, but are you sure? I mean knowing Hermione, she has probably got it half figured out already and Harry will probably be alright with it, but I am not sure about Ron. He may not come from a rich wizarding family, but he comes from an old wizarding family and you know how they view seers. Why do you think it is necessary?'

'I believe that Ron, Hermione and Harry have begun to befriend Pandora. I believe that you are right about Hermione being close to figuring it out if she hasn't already. I think that Harry had a right to know that Pandora has been inside his subconscious and I believe that excluding Ron will only serve to emphasise the invisibility he already feels.'

'All that is fair enough, but is it suitable to tell these children in the same manner as the explanation given to the teachers?'

'No Minerva. I intend on asking Pandora's permission first to speak to Harry separately. I think it is important that everything is explained to Harry because of the fact that he has been invaded without permission. I will ask Pandora to briefly explain to Ron, prior to joining us in the meeting, which alone shall be sufficient for Hermione.'

Minerva bristled like an angry porcupine in one of her transfiguration lessons. If she had her way, the students would not be told at all. Hermione would find out of her own accord, but she has the brains to be directly confrontational and then shut up about it. She was still concerned about Ron's reaction. 

'You know best of course Albus.' She stood to leave, her velvet cloak clinging to the chair as if to keep her a little longer.

'One more thing Minerva.'

'Yes?' she swivelled half round and looked condescendingly through her glasses at the headmaster, who only grinned at the familiar gesture.

'The restrictions you have placed in the Weasley twins. I do not really believe them in anyone's best interest. You know they mean no serious harm and I fear that forbidding them from what is part of their nature may have bad consequences for all of us here.'

The bristles stood up on end. Albus had never before questioned her authority or reasoning, but he was supposed to know best. She nodded and left.

Albus Dumbeldore looked into the space left by his deputy and sighed heavily.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Two figures cast strange shadows in the flickering light thrown by a single candle in a dank corner. The single room that made up the derelict cottage was etched with the redolence of damp and death. Years of forgotten corpses of animals never loved or remembered were embedded in the rotten wood floor. The way the grim reaper had decorated the room meant the only thing absent was the words 'Helter Skelter' painted on the walls in blood.

One strange pathetic shadow played with one metal arm as though it were a new toy, gently he held it and wriggled its fingers looking as though he were anticipating it disappearing before his eyes, which were glassy and sunken. The stature was something like Igor, the ever-submissive servant forever forbidden to be taller than his Dracula.

'Is this a suitable place my Lord?' questioned the first shadow in a lowly squeak.

The second far superior shadow almost appeared to be engulfing the room. It stood straight and proud, it's red eyes glowing like some evil creature stunned by the lights of an oncoming car. Those empty eyes scanned the surroundings, absorbing everything observed in a vacuum of memory.

'For now it will do. How successful was the first plan?"

"It was very successful my Lord. The simple charm had the students leaving the hall in a great rush, at least that is what has been reported. Tainting the first batch of Pumpkin Juice was a brilliant concept Master."

"Has the new plan been implemented?'

The first shadow cowered like a beaten wife anticipating another blow. 'Not yet Master. Since that photographer, security has once again been strengthened and your loyal servants have yet to find a successful method around it.' The last word was barely a whisper as the glassy eyes watched the scarlet one darken to crimson.

'There is always a way. Has anyone considered trying through the kitchens?'

Igor shook his head slowly.

'Those house-elves are the stones in Albus Dumbeldore's shoes. They'll talk easily enough. Go shopping for some socks.'

The terrified servant bowed and left, never daring to ask the multitude of questions that had come to his submissive mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Author's Note: Yes it has certainely been an age. I'm not to upset you guys with details of how horrible this year has been for me, but it hasn't been good. But I am still around and still writing. This story is still going slowly and I am still writing for it, just not as regularly as I used to. I would like to thank all of you for clinging in there and continuing to support me. It really means a lot.


	17. Trelawney Sees Red

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Pandora won in her official complaint so I can't even claim her. She is her own self and had given me permission to utilise her in this story. I'm not making nothing from this.

*A big thankyou to Jagged Epiphany for allowing me to spider-sit Princess for a while.

****

Chapter 17: Trelawney Sees Red

'Hey, I have divination with you and Harry after breakfast.' Pandora sort of said between mouthfuls of porridge with dried fruit.

Ron nodded, his own mouth too full to do anything but stretch into what looked like an attempt at smiling.

'Trelawney is a bit you know.' Harry gave the universal signal for loopy.

'All you really have to do to pass the subject is predict terrible things that are going to happen to you.' Ron added, finally getting breakfast down his oesophagus.

Pandora looked up at Harry, who had suddenly found his spoon very interesting.

'Great.' Pandora said, making Harry's eyes shoot up and stare at her, as if all the little mechanisms in his head suddenly reached the same forgone conclusion.

'You.' It wasn't a question, it wasn't an accusation, it was purely a statement; the mouth confirming the conclusion of the head.

Pandora looked at him, her steady eyes holding his, telling him to shut up, things would be explained in time.

Silence had sat down and joined the company; the entire table had quietened down and watched the strange goings on among two fifth year Gryffindors. The boy-who-lived was still, incredulously staring at the strange new Australian girl across from him who was coolly staring back.

'Later.' She said in a tone borrowed from Severus Snape.

Harry accepted this and looked away, up to the head table noticing Dumbeldore's pensive glance in his direction. Dumbeldore sensed the strange air among some in his former house and realised there was a need for explanations and soon.

The perfect break of silence came with the owls entering the Great Hall, shrieking and hooting in conversations that only they understood. One weird looking bird dropped a package in Pandora's lap.

'Thanks Wagga.' Pandora smiled up at her unusual owl, which many of the students were staring at, some of them quite frightened.

'What in the blazers was that?' Ron was trying to hide his fear, but failed slightly because he robe sleeves were now wading around in what was left of his porridge.

'That was Wagga. She's my Tawny-Frogmouth, my familiar.' Pandora smiled at everyone's rather confused faces. 'I'll show you.'

The flock of owls were circling like homing pigeons nearing their coop. Pandora jumped up onto a chair, her dark locks tickling Ron's nose on the way. A low musical whistle joined the noise of flapping wings.

'Wagga, quit being a bloody galah.' She yelled to just about everyone's surprise.

'I thought she said it was a Tawny-Frogmouth.' Ron said to the table.

'Ron I think that Pandora is back home at the moment in her mind. A galah is Australian slang for a stupid thing or a clown.' Hermione looked up at Pandora who was still standing on her chair but now gently stroking one unusual looking bird.

'How come she knows so much?' Ron questioned the table once more.

Pandora stepped down, and Wagga eyed off her curious audience. 'Ron, you're such a dag.'

Ron's eyes were rapidly morphing into those of a bug. 'I'm a what?'

'I believe Mr. Weasley that Miss Romulus just called you sheep excrement.' Snape had appeared at 

Pandora's side without anyone even noticing he had left the teachers table.

A couple of his fellow Slytherins sneered at his remark.

Ron looked at Pandora, who smiled warmly at Snape. Her warmth hitting his ice almost caused a visible streak of lightning.

'Oh Ron. Back home it's a term of endearment. It means that you are a …um, well it means that you are a sweet incorrigible person.' She tickled Wagga's chin, who was lapping up the attention.

'Miss Romulus, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbeldore has requested your presence at lunchtime in his office. Someone will collect you from here at the commencement of lunch.' Snape turned and headed for his own house table, but not before giving Wagga a look that probably should have killed her.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, who smiled in return.

"I wonder what this is all about.' Ron looked up and caught the quick glance between Harry and Pandora.

'I guess we'll find out at lunch.' Replied Harry, looking at Wagga. 'What is she exactly Pandora?'

Pandora smiled at her table, all of whom appeared to be staring at the animated log resting on her hand. 'This is Wagga, named after where I found her back home. She is a Tawny-Frogmouth, which is a type of nightjar, cousin to the owl. It's strange actually because we didn't tend to use owls for mail back home cause they aren't exactly common. I found her on a holiday, she had fallen out of her nest which her mother had abandoned, so I looked after her and she became my familiar.'

'Cool.' Seamus went to touch her, Wagga looked at him indignantly. Pandora gestured to Seamus; Wagga jumped over to him and raised her head.

'She wants you to scratch her neck. Just keep your wand away from her Seamus.' 

Seamus obeyed and tickled her slowly, Wagga evidently loving every second.

'She's a strange colour.' Pavrati drawled.

'It's not very pretty.' Lavendar added.

Hermione stared at them, remembering comments they made about Crookshanks when she had first got him. "I think Wagga is cool. It's amazing you found her Pandora with that sort of camouflage.' 

Pandora smiled at Hermione, the reinforcement of the friendship bond gladly acknowledged. The bond was totally absent with the two other fifth year Gryffindor girls.

'Thanks Hermione. I only found her because she was making so much bloody noise. Rotten show off.'

Wagga was surrounded by onlookers and petters, she lapped it up like the natural heir to some forgotten throne, her regal head held high.

'You wouldn't think that Tawnys were actually quite shy by nature, would you? Come on Wagga, back to the warm corner of the owlery.'

Wagga looked at her beloved owner reproachfully.

'Don't you look at me like that, we have classes to go to. Go on.'

Wagga lifted and left aware of her new legion of fans watching her every move.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Divination class sat quietly anticipating Professor Trelawney's mystical entrance. Lavendar and Pavrati were ready to burst, each one flanking Pandora and bubbling over like an unwatched cauldron. Pandora stared at each one incredulously and then over at Ron and Harry, who were smiling at her without actually looking in her direction. They knew she didn't share the other girls enthusiasm for divination and they wondered at her motive for being in the class at all. Well Ron did anyway. After breakfast Harry had a clue or two, but wasn't about to say anything.

Suddenly a gentle vanilla smelling mauve smoke was emanated from one corner of the room and Trelawney stepped though it, all organdie and lace.

'Good morning my students aspiring for the gift.'

Pandora rolled her eyes.

'I see that we have a new young one among us. Come my dear let me look at you.'

Pandora obediently stood and walked over to her new divination mistress. She looked into Sibyll Trelawney's eyes and almost laughed aloud. Trelawney had used a glamour charm, changing her eyes to a light purple which perfectly matched her organdie gown. The stars on the gown twinkled at her. Pandora was willing to bet her dress robes that she wasn't seeing Sibyll's natural hair colour either.

'OH my dear child, you poor thing. I foresee pain, terrible pain. Beware of unfamiliar corners. Strange things lurk in areas that the unseeing eye misses.' Her voice was light and airy, or what Pandora would have defined as flaky. 'What star sign are you Pandora?'

Pandora smiled, she was actually a cusp and neither actually suited her personality. 'I'm a cusp between Capricorn and Aquarius.' 

Trelawney allowed a gently mysterious smile to play her face. 'Ahh, a student with an interest of all things divine. Perhaps this is to be expected from someone with such an old mythological name. Now my dear, I want you to look at me and attempt to foretell a future occurrence.'

The mischief glistened across Pandora's face; her eyes lighting up with a devilry perhaps only matched by the Weasley twins. "I see a furrowed brow….'

Professor Trelawney looked at her waiting, anticipating. But Pandora said nothing and the high lady of divinations grew impatient. She grimaced and a couple of the class members snickered.

'What else?' she said quite coldly.

'I see a beast with two backs, it looks like it is having some kind of fit and it is moaning loudly. The colours are strange, mauve and black intermingled. Now I see you talking to Professor Snape, you are resting your hand on his arm; he is pulling away coldly. He looks angry.'

We could say that Pandora hit a nerve unintentionally. Professor Trelawney was starting to look mad, really mad. Her ruffled organdie altered into a deep purple, one of the stars on her gown burst into a supernova and her eyes darkened accordingly. 'Relations between Professors should not be the topic of student gossip. I do not like your false insinuation into what is essentially a private matter. Gryffindor loses 10 points.' The misty voice was misty no more; it was actually kind of gravelly.

'Trelawney is just upset at the idea of Snape being unimpressed with her horizontal dance moves.' Ron cheekily whispered to Harry, who was covering his mouth and going red because of the difficulty of withholding a belly laugh.

'Ron Weasley, Gryffindor loses another 5 points for you're being such a smart arse.' Trelawney snapped.

But Pandora wasn't finished. She had pre-prepared for what she was going to predict to Trelawney and therefore already had her comeback prepared as well. 'Is divination not the art of prying into what is someone else's business? Isn't the way that someone is going to die also a private matter and not for the world to know? To the ancient Egyptians death was revered much greater than life and therefore probably far more private!'

Trelawney was more than surprised, Lavendar and Pavrati looked as though their made up faces were about to slide off.

'I predict two more things Madam Trelawney.' Pandora hadn't prepared this, but had just had a revelation or two. Her eyes glowed strangely in the crimson light. 'The girls in the class are going to start screaming in about thirty seconds and I am going to visit Headmaster Dumbeldore today ahead of schedule.'

Pandora calmly sat back down watching one corner, but now on a pouffle next to Ron as her former female companions had now fused together and shuffled away disgusted, her former chintz armchair filled with angry fashion victims.

Trelawney looked at Pandora, aghast at what to say. Should she deduct more points for this arrogant Aussie telling her a couple of home truths or just pretend that it hadn't happened at all? That questioned was answered for her when Lavendar let out a terrified scream.

Pandora smiled triumphantly. 

Pavrati looked at what Lavendar was screaming at and jumped up on her chair and proceeded to join in the unpleasant chorus. A couple of boys paled and slowly moved out of the way of what was the biggest spider they had ever seen paying a divine visit to a classroom.

Ron was losing freckles at a rapid pace and was using Harry to guard him from the large creature casually strolling across the floor. It was only some recess of Ron's ego that stopped him from screaming also.

'Someone kill it!' Lavendar shrieked.

'No!' Harry bellowed in reply. 'That's Princess, Lee's spider, you can't kill her.' But he wasn't about to do anything either.

Pandora grinned at the pandemonium around her. What a bunch of wusses for screaming at this spider. Sure it was bigger than most of the arachnids back home, but it was also harmless. Pandora walked over slowly to Princess who had started for Trelawney's vanilla corner and gently picked her up. The class collectively recoiled.

'Pandora, what pray tell are you going to do with it?' Trelawney looked disgustedly at the girl caressing the fine hairs on the spider's back.

'I thought I'd look after her till the end of the lesson. Tell you what, she's a fair bit heavier than the Daddy Long Legs I used to tease back home.'

'Right, well. I think that perhaps you should instead find Lee Jordan and give him back his pet.' 

Pandora headed for the door and smiled wildly at the class on pouffles and armchairs, looking at her as if she had just announced she was about to have Hagrid's love child.

'Will you be returning Miss Romulus?' The mist had returned.

'Nah. I reckon I'll go and pay Prof Dumbeldore a visit. Cheeya Trelawney.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	18. As Far as an Explanation Goes

_Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Pandora won in her official complaint so I can't even claim her. She is her own self and had given me permission to utilise her in this story. I'm not making nothing from this._

**Chapter 19: As Far as an Explanation Goes....**

Harry was a little concerned about his meeting with Dumbeldore. Because Pandora had decided to visit early Harry had been summoned about halfway through his third class of the day, which was astronomy. He stood beside the gargoyle and waited for someone to let him in. The gargoyle shivered and moved out of the way quickly as Dumbeldore greeted Harry in the now visible hallway.

"Hello Harry, come on in. Would you like a Strawberry Sherbet?" The gentle eyes glistened with apparent fondness of this famous young Gryffindor.

"No thankyou, Professor." Harry stepped up to him and smiled, all nerves temporarily flushed to some dark recess of the body.

Fawkes greeted Harry loudly as he stepped into the office. The phoenix then flew onto Harry's shoulder and watched Pandora, who was slouched in her chair and pulling a face at the taste of her sherbet.

"Do you have any idea why you are here with Pandora, Harry?"

Harry became a little shy of Pandora at that moment. He looked at his beloved Headmaster then slowly dropped his eyes and fiddled with his robes. "Because she is different from the other students here, she has a special ability." Harry refused to look up, but whispered slowly. "I think she has been in my mind."

Pandora looked at him. She knew at breakfast that he had worked something out, but she didn't think that he was going to successfully dock a blast-ended skrewt on the first go.

Dumbeldore looked between his two students currently sharing his office and smiled brightly. "What makes you say that Harry?"

Pandora looked at Harry, already knowing the answer but desperately wanting the words to escape his mouth, to resonate around the sleepy portraits with his voice. She needed to know that he was ok with it.

"When I um, fainted the other night I had a strange dream. I was stuck and I think that she got me out." He shivered as he glossed over major details he didn't want to remember. He didn't wish to feel a retched helplessness and visualise Pandora soaked in blood every time he seen those strange, yet beautiful eyes. "Why did you approach me as Mrs. Weasley?"

"I thought that you might freak out if I presented myself to you. Besides you have no reason to trust me, you have reason to trust her." Pandora was uncharacteristically quietly spoken. Usually the minds of those she invaded for medical or psychological problems just didn't want to ask any questions.

"Why did you bring me here Professor?" Harry's tone was slightly angry and he was unconsciously recoiling away from Pandora.

"A couple of reasons Harry. I felt it was necessary to facilitate a conversation between the two of you about your experience and to assist in any questions you might have."

Harry looked at Pandora, a strange concoction of emotions patterning his face. "What are you?" He didn't say it as though he was disgusted; he merely posed it as a childishly asked question.

"I'm a seer, Harry."

"Like Professor Trelawney?"

"No." Dumbeldore interjected. "Well actually, yes and no. Seers have different levels of ability Harry. Pandora is far more advanced than Professor Trelawney and may actually be the first all-connected seer the magical world has had in a long time. I believe that Pandora does not reveal her full capabilities because she is feared as it is."

Harry looked at her, gently and childlike, his green-eyes full of innocent curiosity. "Why do people fear you Pandora?"

"Seers are commonly feared among the magical community Harry. Professor Trelawney is accepted because people do not have faith in her abilities." Dumbeldore sighed softly.

'And..." Pandora continued. "Most people believe that I can read everyone's thoughts all the time, so I know everyone's secrets and can therefore manipulate their minds and actions. Also stronger seers have abilities that actually extend upon seeing."

"Sort of like an Oracle?"

Pandora blinked at Harry. She had been told in a prophetic dream at age nine that she was an oracle. The first true full ability seer in almost six hundred years. Her fates also told her that she would be questioned about her status and the word 'Oracle' actually in the questioning once she had reached the revealing age. Evidently that age had dawned.

"Kinda." She said, non-committedly.

"Why did you enter my mind?" Harry had become the wary interrogator. Being brought up muggle he didn't know about the Middle Ages Wizard Wars involving the treachery of the seers and he wasn't going to study them until his final year.

"Harry," Dumbeldore once again gently intervened. "When you fainted on your first evening here this year we were very worried. You just left without warning or reason and Madam Pomfrey couldn't revive you despite her best efforts. I believed you had suffered the 'Faint of Aramis' and knowing some of Pandora's capabilities I knew that she would be the best way to help you join us again."

Pandora nodded at Dumbeldore's diagnosis and anticipated Harry's next question before he got the words out. "The Faint of Aramis is an occurrence where the subconscious fails an attempt to jump. An outer body experience shall we say. The spirit attempting to jump is usually caused by dark magic being cast; and falling into the Faint of Aramis the result of a diversion of attention. This failure means that the subconsciousness then gets stuck on a dream-plane or a dreamscape. This means your mind, or perception of self gets stuck in an area of existence which may be a memory, a prophecy, a dream or nightmare." Pandora paused momentarily, sensing Harry's sadness as he revisited that terrible place. "The only way out of the Faint of Aramis is that you realise you can leave and will yourself out, the longer you are there, the more helpless you become. Most people don't achieve the realisation of the ability to escape and remain stuck in a single scene forever."

Harry looked up at her sharply, realising what she was actually telling him, she had saved him from the future of a St. Mungo's Hospital bed in the Sanatorium section. "You saved me."

Pandora blushed horribly. "I don't often enter a mind like that without asking the person involved. If you don't know about it the body tends to attempt to reject the invader and we both usually suffer worse repercussions once we both are alright again, that's why you haven't been feeling great the past couple of days.

Harry smiled at her, then gently touched her pale arm. "So you've been sick for the past couple of days because of me. Thanks."

It was Pandora's turn to look at Harry sharply. This certainly was not on the same astral plane as she was expecting.

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"I can." Pandora replied stoically, then decided to expand. "But I usually don't."

"Pandora has some amazing abilities Harry, but she has had to learn to control them. Could you imagine the repercussions of always hearing everyone's thoughts all the time? It would be like that muggle girl on the vampire fighting television show..."

Harry and Pandora laughed.

"What's her name, Muffy or something?"

"I didn't know that you watch television Professor." Harry managed to say between laughing fits.

"I see a little on occasion Harry."

Pandora stopped laughing. "On top of traditional seeing abilities, what animal spirit you posses, ability to tell some of your future and seeing past and future both awake and whilst dreaming I can read thoughts. This ability is based on touch. When I first touch someone or they touch me; I am automatically jolted with some aspects of their being and whatever thought is going through their head. Once that contact has been made I can, on will read their thoughts unless they are purposely completing a shut out. This means they are blocking me. It's not easy to do, but some people have it as a normal part of their guard. It's not like I sit and read thoughts in my spare time. Trust me, most thoughts aren't all that interesting or you just really don't want to know."

Harry pondered this and silently agreed. While as a child it is always one of those abilities you wish you had, but he guessed that some thoughts were never vocalised for good reason. But still there was a mind or two he wouldn't mind snooping around.

Dumbeldore's eyes glistened at Pandora with what appeared to be some youthful mischief. "I am suspicious that Pandora can do more than read personalities, thoughts and know some future, but she won't confirm it."

Pandora smiled at him coyly. To tell him everything would mean he would realise her full capacity, know what she really is. This meant he would then be privy to her destiny, something Pandora was hoping to push away for a little longer.

Fawkes flew back to his perch and pulled out a tail feather with his beak. He shivered, sang a couple of melodic notes then flew over to Pandora and dropped the feather in her lap before reclaiming his spot on Harry's shoulder.

"Interesting." Dumbeldore mumbled into his beard. He cast his eyes over the slight girl before him. She has that look, he determined, she was definitely one. But there was something else too. Perhaps muggle psychologists were accurate in claiming that the environment is influential towards some aspects of personality.

"I don't wish to keep either of you much longer." Albus interrupted the animated conversation between his two students. "Pandora you may leave in a minute, but before you go I wish to ask your permission for Hermione, Ron and Harry to attend the teachers meeting with you on Friday evening."

'Of Course." Pandora smiled. "But Hermione already knows."

The oceanic eyes twinkled like sunlight caught on the tip of a wave in appreciation of this. "That does not surprise me. I also wanted to ask you to have a few choice words with Ron before the meeting commences. But be careful with how you put it, he is from an old wizarding family."

Pandora nodded and stood. "See you in Care of Magical Creatures, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Yeah see you Pandora."

Pandora left the last words she heard being those of reassurance of safety to Harry.

Looks like he's about to find out about Tyran, Pandora thought sadly as she passed the gargoyle.

_Authors Notes:_

_This was written quite a while before I had any idea that Snape was an Occulmens/Legimens. I guess that Professor Trelawney would be proud of me. It also shows how absolutely hopeless I have been at updating. TO all of those who have held in there I thank you sincerely and to those who haven't, I can't really say that I blame you at all. This has sort of been pushed out of the way in favour of my SS/HG story, but I am still working on progressing this story and the next three chapters at least are already written and waiting for me to get off my lazy arse and edit them._

**SummerRainForever**: Thanks for your review, you certainly had me giggling.

**RunningInCircles**: Thanks for your short and sweet review.


End file.
